Along Came Mary
by bbybear85
Summary: Heero and Relena establish a relationship that best meets their needs, but as life goes on their needs change.  And along comes Mary.  "...I've never seen Heero Yuy screw up like this."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Relena's 21st birthday was going smoothly. Like any other girl before her, her girlfriends, Hilde, Dorothy and Cathy, brought her out and saw to it that within about 4 hours' time, she had downed the customary 21 shots, as well as a few yummy mixed drinks for chasers. Much to their relief, and true to character, she held her alcohol well. She stumbled as she walked and slurred when she spoke, but she avoided those things, and did not, at any point in the night, lose her lunch. She just quietly observed the growing vertigo, the changes in her various senses, and ate everything that was put in front of her. Even intoxicated, Relena was an angel.

As the group took the taxi back to her L2 hotel suite, she tried desperately to maintain logic as she listened in on the conversation.

"Well, yeah, she'd doing well, now, but wait 'til we get back to the suite," Hilde whispered.

"Miss Relena will take it like a trooper. She always does." Dorothy put her hand on Relena's knee, assuming she was oblivious.

"I don't know about this," Cathy started to reason for the younger girls.

"It's an innocent surprise, Cath!" Hilde's voice was amused. "Besides, it's not like we _planned_ it. He just _showed up_."

Dorothy and Cathy shook their heads and Hilde giggled like a school girl.

Relena felt the lack of logical dexterity in her clouded mind as she tried to figure out the surprise. Somehow, she found herself picturing a dog.

_They don't let dogs on colonies,_ she thought.

_What?_ She answered herself. _What kind of absurd logic is that? Of course they do. There's a stray dog, now!_ She looked out the window at the dark, shaggy mutt walking along the road. With her senses so fuzzy, she wasn't even sure he was there.

_I know so many stray dogs,_ she thought. In her mind's eyes, she could see the soldiers who had taken refuge at the now forgotten Cinq kingdom. Quatre's smile appeared, slowly, dressed the school uniform. Then Heero faded into view behind him. She could feel herself smiling at his scowl. He didn't come against his will and she knew it. She mused on how much his dark messy exterior, along with his mysterious nature and the way he owned the shadows, were very much like her beloved. Surely he was most like her [possibly imagined] canine friend.

Then she saw her brother, his back to her.

"Will he always keep his back to me?" She wondered aloud.

The other girls looked at her, startled. It was the most she had said in hours.

"Who, Relena?" Cathy was prying to see if she'd figured them out.

"Milliardo. Every time I think of him, his back is to me." She looked back at them with sad eyes.

"Oh, baby. He loves you," Cathy reassured her, touching her knee. "It's probably all the time he spent away from you, before."

_And now,_ Relena thought.

She sighed, putting her deeper thoughts away, again. "Is he at the suite?"

"Who?" Hilde was growing anxious.

"Milliardo, of course."

Hilde laughed nervously. She _was_ listening. They didn't want to lie to her, but they wanted to keep her off the trail, as well.

"Milliardo or not, you _won't_ be disappointed, Miss Relena." Dorothy smiled mischievously as the taxi slowed to a halt.

The girls stumbled to the elevator, giggling like school children, and pushed all of the buttons, confused which was actually their floor. After nearly half an hour of wandering drunkenly through the halls, they finally reached the top floor.

"Oh, yeah!" Hilde's voice was loud and shrill, again. "You're a PRINCESS!"

The boys' ears perked as they heard the cheerful shouting. Duo shook his head, pretending to be embarrassed. He opened the door and looked, to find them wandering the wrong direction.

"Maybe we should have had ya'll stay here a few days before we let you try to wander home drunk," he shouted, snatching their attention.

"Only the BEST for RELENA!" Hilde had matched Relena shot for shot, and, though she'd gone drinking before, the intoxication was becoming increasingly evident. Duo laughed under his breath. He really didn't mind. Hilde was his soul mate, sober _or_ drunk.

The group tackled Relena, falling through the door, laughing. Relena adjusted her mid-thigh length white dress, littered with black and red large print flowers, and accented with a red bow on one hip. She then brushed her long, straight, sandy blonde hair back, in place, clearing it from her aqua blue eyes and accenting black eyeliner and eggplant smoky eye design.

Now that the faces in her guest list had doubled, Relena could not seem to make heads or tails of who was around her or what was going on. She was embarrassed at her own lack of clarity and leaned coyly against a wall, looking past the blurry faces to find the kitchen. She was hungry and thirsty. She needed a snack and something to drink. Ice water.

"She seems to be handling it well," Quatre observed, unsurprised.

The sober boys watched as she strained to focus on where she thought the kitchen was. Right when she was sure, she walked slowly in that direction, only to find a couch and TV, instead of a counter and microwave. Frustrated, she sighed as she slumped on the floor. She was trying so hard not to make a fool of herself.

Two strong hands reached down out of seemingly nothingness and lifted her back to her feet. She complied, steadying herself against her guardian.

"Where are you going, Relena?" Cathy's voice was distant.

Relena laughed at herself, blushing. "The kitchen?"

The arms holding her didn't loosen their grip as they led her to the stools at the kitchen bar. She blinked several times, focusing on the dark granite and the black leather seats. She gripped the counter, hoping to feel in control, but the hands of her helper weren't so trusting.

"Where's the food?" Her whisper was strained with desperation and urgency.

"I'll get you some," the familiar masculine voice behind her answered.

"And water?" Her whisper was more playful, now, knowing her thoughts were being heard.

"Of course."

"Ice?"

"Always."

Gripping the counter tightly, she made her way around the inside, staring into space like she was blind. Once she was leaning back, against the counter, gripping it firmly with both hands, he finally let go, busying himself with her requests.

She watched the man in front of her rustle through the kitchen, unable to focus her eyes, but impressed at how well he maneuvered, as if he'd been here before. He already seemed to know where she'd stashed her hoard of salty, starchy junk food; opening and handing her a bag of classic potato chips. Next he grabbed a large glass and filled it to the brim with ice, then doused the solid cubes with cool water.

When he turned to hand it to her, she finally made out his face, under tussles of dark chestnut hair.

_Heero?_

Her friends had followed the couple to the kitchen and were watching, anxiously, waiting for the surprise guest's identity to sink in.

Her eyes dropped to the water he was offering, showing no sign of a response, then slid back up to his Pussian blues. Her mouth was open, but no more so than it had been before he'd turned to face her. She was perfectly still as she silently pondered.

_Heero. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**_

_Heero. Heero Yuy._ _Here._

_Shoot! I'm drunk,_ she blushed.

Stalling as she intrigued herself with the situation, she centered herself and started munching on the potato chips, still intently engulfed in his gaze.

The longer she took to register, the more nervous Heero's eyes became, though he maintained the rigidness of his stance and face. He steadied himself, knowing that the drunken woman was going to do _something_ to make him regret showing up. Especially with the audience they'd acquired, falling over each other for the best view.

He was just hoping she didn't throw up.

"She's so quiet," Trowa observed out loud.

"She's been like that all night," his sister answered. She was wondering if the group would grow bored and give up on the Minister before she did react.

"Wise drunk, this Miss Relena." Dorothy's obsession had now found a new height to admire her.

Quatre was silent, making sure not to remind the group that he was an empath. He sensed Heero's nervousness, as well as the massive spider web of emotions Relena was sorting through. On top, he could feel surprise and apprehension. Her wheels were turning, and if they were patient, and she was feeling brave, something interesting was about to happen.

"Maybe we should—" Duo started to turn away.

"Shh!" Quatre gave himself away. He really wanted to see what she was up to.

Relena cocked her head, still silently snacking on the chips, looking into his eyes. She was completely oblivious to her six other guests. She unconsciously licked her lips, remembering his kiss on the abandoned L3 colony. He tasted so sweet. But it was so sudden, she didn't really get to enjoy it. She sighed.

_Return the favor?_ Her mind scolded her at the thought. _Are you CRAZY?_

_I'm drunk, _she answered herself. _Who can blame a drunk woman?_ She raised an eyebrow.

She stared silently, torturing her fans as she came to the edge of the leap. _The hell with it,_ she thought.

Heero could feel himself jump inside, seeing a sudden resolve. His eyes widened, ever so slightly, letting out his anxieties. Now he knew what he was in for. He opened his mouth, rushing for a remark, to distract her, but it was too late.

Relena closed her eyes, propelling herself up to his face, her mouth catching the breath he'd just gasped for. Their lips fused together, naturally, but the speed and strength of the attack pushed Heero back, causing water to spill over onto the floor. His eyes widened in surprise, but his treacherous lips accepted her advance. He fought the urge to let go and embrace her, rocking his forehead against hers as he gently pulled away.

"I tripped," she said, settling back on her heels.

"I'm sure you did," he answered in a flat tone as he pulled back.

Duo and Hilde tumbled to the floor, gaping at the spectacle openly.

Trowa raised one eyebrow in admiring surprise, as Cathy covered her mouth.

Dorothy folded her hands in front of her, closing her eyes and nodding in approval.

Quatre blushed, smiling at Relena's accomplishment, as he was the first to turn away. Most of the others soon followed, finally leaving Heero standing alone with the drunken princess and Duo still looking on.

Glancing down at his ice cold and soaking wet hand, Heero lifted the cup back to Relena. "Water," he stated matter-of-factly.

Relena gripped the counter, again, dropping her elegant white heels and lifting herself onto it. She spread her body to its length, looking up at Heero. Her feet dropped into the sink, at the end. Satisfied with her crazy decision, she released a deep and relaxing sigh. Her eyes closed peacefully and she dropped the bag of chips onto the floor. Drunk, yes, but she was happy.

Heero eyed the ice water, still untouched by its commissioner. He shook his head as he placed it on the bar, near her face.

Duo pulled himself to his feet and looked down at her.

"Relena?"

She sighed, unmoved by his proximity.

"You're in the kitchen sink."

She smiled, laughing lightly. She still refused to open her eyes.

:::

The group laughed and mingled into the night, occasionally looking back to the guest of honor to see if she wanted to join. Exhausted from the long evening and life in general, she lay there in protest. Relena would not move until they were all gone.

Hours had passed before Relena's friends went home. She was awakened by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She opened her aquamarine eyes, listless, and found her guardian angel's deep blue eyes looking into her. He looked at her, stoically, and lifted her against his chest.

"Let's get you to bed," he said softly as he carried her to the king sized bedroom.

He set her down in the turned down bed, and she clung to him for dear life.

"Stay," she whimpered, still too tired to open her eyes.

Heero smiled lightly, secretly, as he kicked off his shoes and climbed in. Her grip loosened and he tried to slither out, but true to her need, she tightened, again, when she felt the movement. Heero sighed. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. He nuzzled into her honey blonde hair. Instantly soothed by her intoxicating scent, he allowed himself to drift away.

:::

By the time Relena opened her eyes, it was 1:34 in the afternoon. Next to the clock was a tall glass of ice water and two aspirin. For the time being, she was in a fog, with no memories of the night before, but there was a sense of panic that she was alone. She couldn't remember who had put her to bed, but she was sure they were supposed to be there when she woke up.

Steeling herself, she looked at the medicine on the nightstand. Someone had taken care of her.

She lifted the glass, watching the ice dance as she began to come back down to Earth. _Ice?_ Her eyes widened. _They're still here._

She looked around the room for a clue, not sure who had stayed. She was relieved that she was fully clothed, still in her white and print cotton dress, missing her shoes, knowing the stories of many a girl who woke up in such a confused state without knowing who her _lover_ was the night before. Relena moved her legs freely as she pulled away the covers. Surely she would be sore after her first night of love making. No. She had no lover.

Looking at the indentations on the pillows, however, she knew someone had been in the same bed. She closed her eyes, hoping this wouldn't be complicated.

She popped the aspirin in her mouth, drinking the water, slowly. She willed the headache to pass as she steadied herself on her feet. She felt like she was trekking across a desert, as she kept her eyes on the distant private bathroom door. Nearly falling into it, she settled with herself that she was not just hung-over, she was probably still slightly drunk. She thanked God she took the day off of work and she went in to brush her teeth.

From the bathroom, she had more bearing as she crossed the bedroom again, and entered the living room, giving her a clear view of the couch. Heero was quietly reading a book.

"Heero?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

"Heero?"

He raised an eyebrow in silent response, glancing at her only briefly before resuming his reading.

Taking the hint, she quietly made her way to the couch, sitting opposite him. She watched him, silently, pondering the night before.

_When did Heero arrive?_

She started taking the memories, one by one, and piecing them slowly back together in her mind.

There was the first shot, which she gagged on. Then idle chatter about a young African diplomat who'd developed a crush on her. Then there was something about her feet being in a sink? _No,_ she thought. _That doesn't go there._

Tracing her way past the shots, she remembered a dog, and thoughts of Heero and her brother. But they weren't _there_. Those were just thoughts, right?

"Are you alright?" Heero's voice startled her back into reality.

Suddenly she realized that she was staring at him, very intently, as she tried to sort the memories. Her eyes widened, wondering what kind of faces she must have been making. She smacked herself in the face, embarrassed at her lack of self-control.

"I'm sorry," she explained. "I was trying to remember what all happened last night."

He shook his head, understanding her.

"I didn't," she paused nervously, still unsure when he's appeared. "I didn't make a fool of myself, did I?"

Heero snorted, shaking his head, again. "Not really." He maintained a mostly straight face, save a twinkle in his eye. "You did _trip _at one point."

Relena's eyes dropped trying to recall. _"I tripped,"_ she could hear herself saying. She was standing on her feet. Why would she-?

Relena gasped, remembering. She buried her face in her hands, refusing to look at him.

Heero smiled in amusement. _She remembers,_ he thought. He sat back, relaxing his facial muscles, satisfied for the moment. Now he could have some quiet.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, crushing his hopes.

He set the book down and looked at her, crossing his arms. "For what?"

"For 'tripping'."

He shrugged. "I wasn't drunk when I kissed _you_. Why would you apologize for kissing me when you were?"

"But," she hesitated, trying to remember clearly. "Wasn't Duo there? And Quatre?"

"And Trowa, Catherine, Dorothy and Hilde." He watched her face pale. "So?"

"I embarrassed you."

"All they know is that you were drunk." He got up, to the middle of the couch, and leaned over the coffee table, looking up at her, over his shoulder. "They waited all night for you to do something amusing, and that's the most entertainment they got." He paused, letting his encouragement sink in. "Even I'm impressed." Relena flushed.

"You put me to bed, last night?"

Heero nodded, closing his eyes.

"Why did you stay?"

He looked back up at her, again. "You wouldn't let go," he said indifferently.

Relena laughed lightly, blushing, again, as she pushed herself up, next to him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I just didn't want you to fall off of the counter."

She started to giggle quietly. "That's what the 'feet in the sink' thing is all about," she nodded.

He smiled, unguarded, looking up into her eyes.

When their gaze met, mere inches away, they both felt it. A ripple of heat ran down Relena's body, through her abdomen and back out her lungs in a nervous sigh. Her eyes fell to his lips and jumped back up to his eyes. She was trying desperately to read him as her thirst quickly grew. His features softened as he also broke eye contact, studying her. In a moment, she was certain. He was steadily leaning closer. Her eyelids grew heavy and her lips began to quiver.

He brushed her lips so softly, at first, it felt like a tease. He tested her, once more before allowing himself just to kiss her.

_Finally,_ she thought as he gently sealed his mouth over hers, pulling at her bottom lip as he tasted her. _He tastes so good._

She teased at his mouth with her tongue, begging entry. He obeyed, accidentally unleashing himself in the process. His kiss grew deeper, wanting. She could feel the emotion behind it.

He wanted her.

Relena obeyed the impulse, pushing harder against him, making herself impossible to resist. Heero tried one last time to seize control of himself, pulling back from her embrace, but she pulled him back in. She wrapped his arms around her, and let go as he squeezed her to him, leaning over her body as he gave in to the need. His hands ran down her curves, wrapping her legs around his hips. He pushed harder at her mouth, needing to be closer. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair. He ran his violent kisses down her neck.

After losing himself to her for several minutes, he gathered the strength to pull back, but this time, he had no intention of stopping. "Do you want this?" He was breathless, looking into her eyes.

She felt something inside her jump with anticipation. It came rushing out in one desperate word. "Yes," she said. "Yes. Yes!" She pulled him back to her, capturing him with her thirsty mouth, drinking him in.

He pressed against her body, wrapping her slender legs around his hips, again, and then lifted her against him as he carried her hungry form back to the bed. They peeled the layers of clothing off of each other, one piece at a time. He entwined his fingers with her, holding her hands firmly, as he slowly made love to the virgin who'd been his heart and soul these six long years.

:::

"Wow." Relena's voice was gentle and unsure in the afterglow.

Heero responded by nuzzling his head deeper against her bare chest. She ran her fingers through his thick hair.

She felt amazing, but she ached at the same time. He was just exhausted, like he had never been before. Every part of him wanted to take a nap, but he knew that this had to be dealt with.

He rolled his head back, looking into her eyes. She could feel what he was feeling. Passion. Warmth. Fear. Angst. She sighed, fighting back the tears.

"We can't do this?" She already knew the answer.

Relena's work in the political arena kept her at the top of the list of political targets in the Earth Sphere. Heero's mysterious work kept him not only busy, but making even more enemies that _she _had. Apart, they were a danger to themselves and those close to them. Together, they were an explosive combination.

Heero bit his lip, looking away as he lifted himself onto his elbow. "It's all I can do to see you once a year. Even that is a heightened risk."

She sighed. "Our little secret," she said. Her heart protested, but she understood him. She understood their relationship, more than she wanted to admit.

His features from emptiness to sadness. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He ran his fingers over the skin of her naked belly, over and over, as if trying to memorize the feel of her. "You give me strength, Relena."

She smiled down at his hand, stopping it with her own. "It is _you_ who gives _me_ strength," she whispered.

"My angel," he said gently, kissing the shoulder closest him.

She pulled his hand up to her mouth, running his knuckles across her lips suggestively. "We have tonight," she said, softly seducing him.

One cheek pulled up to a grin as he pulled himself up, over her. "Tonight," he answered, leaning in for a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero slipped quietly back into the shadows, as was his wont, and time trickled on. Relena buried herself back in her work, barely finding time to think about him or question their choice. She did, however, start herself on birth control, never sure of when he would return. And he did return from time to time. Now that the communication between them was open, she was glad to see him as often as she now did. She only saw him twice the first year, and three times the next. In spite of her preparation, it wasn't all about the sex. He really just wanted to be in the same room with her for as long as he could manage it, before falling back off the grid. He filled some of the blanks with an occasional, unexpected phone call. She was always relieved to hear his voice. She longed for more, but now she understood. He was protecting her, and it was anything but a lack of love.

Relena was at her office late, one night, when her secure phone rang. Usually it was the preventers, so she didn't even question it before locking the door and answering the call.

"Hello," she started.

Silence. She felt him smile.

"Heero."

"I've been working on something. I think you're the only person who'd be overly interested in it."

"Yes?" She lounged back in her chair.

"I found a string of information reaching back to AC 175. It's all connected. Shall I put it in chronological order?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Heero Yuy is killed in 175, right?"

"Mhmm." She sighed, adjusting her weight to get comfortable.

"I found the assassin. His name was Odin Lowe.

"He worked for OZ, of course. Apparently this assassination didn't sit well with Lowe, though. After five more years of trying to remain loyal, he gave up and defected to freelance.

"The mistake he made next was that he walked out on a pregnant woman in AC 180. Aoi refused to leave OZ.

"I can't find a marriage certificate, but the pregnancy seems to be his, based on the timing." She heard something in his voice, but couldn't put her finger on it. There was an unfamiliar emotion.

"I can't find a birth certificate with a name, either, so God only knows what she called the boy.

"It looks like Aoi, married a man by the name of Seis Clark, but they were both killed in the attack at Fortress Bulge." He paused, recentering his tone.

"The boy escaped alive," he said simply. "Odin Lowe found him."

"And?" She was completely engulfed the fate of the child, picturing an innocent six-year-old losing his parents.

"Lowe taught him what he'd need to survive: Hacking, stealing, killing."

Relena choked in amusement.

"Killing's necessary," Heero replied sarcastically.

"You would say that." She was smiling. "So where's Odin Lowe?"

"Dead. He was killed in AC 188."

She sat up. "And the boy?"

"It didn't take him long to find something to busy his time."

She waited.

"Jay Null found him."

She leaned back, again, unsure what to say. "Dr. J," she said lightly.

"That's all I could find out."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me. I just thought you'd want to know."

She smiled. "Curiosity sufficed, for now, but you didn't have to do this for me."

Heero sighed, knowing it gave her satisfaction to know something about him that no one else knew.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Her voice was sad.

"For the foreseeable future, yes." He sighed. She could feel him blatantly frowning, now. "We've been placed on our paths by destiny. These aren't just jobs we can walk away from, either."

"I know." A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop crying," he said, knowing.

She smiled and shook her head. "You—" She couldn't find the words, but he felt the sentiment.

"I love you, too."

"I love you, more," she answered.

"I have to go." She sensed him looking at the clock.

Her chest ached with the words. "Of course," she said. "I'll see you."

"Always."

The line went silent with a gentle click.

:::

Relena was frustrated that the terraforming project was at a standstill, but she was glad to have the ominous presence of her elder brother lurking around her office and residence, nonetheless. He was feeling useless as a dead man, so Lucrezia left him in charge of setting up the private ceremony for their nuptials. Turning to Relena just about every step of the way, he decided she'd have a title.

"Relena will be my maid of honor," he said, standing in Relena's office. Lucrezia and Relena both looked at him incredulously.

"Milliardo, you're supposed to _ask_."

"Yes."

"You didn't ask. You stated."

"Would you have said no?"

"No."

"Then we're set. What color do you want to wear?"

"Milliardo," she protested, again.

"Look," he leaned over her desk, looking into her eyes with a pleading mask. "It's a wedding. Holy matrimony. I need a virgin in the ceremony."

Her mouth dropped open. Lucrezia smacked him in the arm as hard as she could.

"What?" He argued. "She's the only virgin I know!"

"And who said I'm a virgin?" Relena rose, indignant.

Milliardo just stared at her, unconvinced.

"I'm on birth control!" She grabbed the round pill compact from her desk, opening it to show.

"That doesn't mean anything," Lucrezia said. "Women go on birth control all the time, to get their cycle structured."

"Oh, my God," Relena wandered into thought. "You guys have had me so distracted; I'm behind by over a week."

"Don't worry about it," Lucrezia answered. "Without a steady man in your life, you'll be fine to get back on the wagon next month. When is that?"

"After the wedding."

"You'll be fine." She said, again, before changing the subject.

"Which reminds me," she said, smiling. "We heard your 21st birthday was quite the party to miss." She winked.

Milliardo crossed his arms as he turned away, rolling his eyes. It was nothing against Heero Yuy, but bitter treatment toward his sister's heartthrob in regards to his sister came naturally to the domineering male.

Relena blushed. "I tripped," she said lightly.

"So I've heard," Lucrezia couldn't stop from laughing.

Relena felt her face heat up as she helplessly slipped back into the memory of their first time. _Heero,_ she thought. _I have time._

"What color do you _want _me to wear?"

"You look good in pink."

"I'm not a little girl, anymore, Milliardo."

"Fine. Red. Since you insist that you're a scarlet letter."

She laughed out loud. She had officially succeeded in convincing him that _nothing_ new was going on with her.

"Pink," she agreed. "But a deep pink. No pastels, this time."

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Relena pulled at the royal purple satin gently, tightening the bodice of the bride's dress. With a few flips of the wrist, the bow was firmly in place, adding a kiss of personality to the corset styled gown. Circling her sister-in-law, she gently crowned her with the white birdcage veil, and stepped aside, away from the mirror, allowing Lucrezia to take herself in.

"You look beautiful," she reassured her.

Lucrezia glowed, looking at herself in this new role. She was almost in tears. She was breathless. And she could not wait to see Milliardo's face when he saw her like this.

She closed her eyes reining in her emotions as she ran through the list of people to thank profusely for this day.

"I can't believe Wufei agreed to do the ceremony," she laughed.

Relena shrugged. "He's full of surprises."

"I think he's secretly a romantic." She raised a mischievous eyebrow at the princess.

Relena shook her head, smiling. "Maybe so," she sighed.

"Speaking of romantic—" Lucrezia's voice trailed off, waiting for Relena to catch her drift.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered.

"When are you going to settle down, child?"

"Look—"

"Relena. I get that you're in love with Heero, and I get that he's not always here, but if you make your move, maybe he'll stay?"

Relena blushed, her heart pleading to leave the conversation. Part of her wanted to entertain the idea, but they had an understanding, and she wouldn't betray it. He wanted it as much as she did, but it just wasn't a choice.

"Lucrezia." Her voice was suddenly sharp and authoritative. "Let's assume, for a moment, that I do make my move. And let's assume he accepts my advances. Then what? The only person in this universe with more volatile enemies than mine would be Heero Yuy. So where does that put us? Happily ever after? No." She sighed. "I love Heero, but I understand." Her eyes sank to the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That is a dream. Not an option."

Lucrezia reached out to comfort her sister, as deep blue eyes watched from the shadow. They filled with sadness. Relena's sadness. His sadness. _That is a dream, _her voice echoed, again. _Not an option._

:::

Dorothy was in the groom's room with the cleric and the groom, impatiently pacing.

"Did he accept your proposal?" She pressed him, again.

"He didn't give a response." The groom said, wondering if he should have chosen someone more likeable for the final organizations of the wedding.

"Of course. He never—"

She stopped when the door opened.

"You're late," she said sternly. "But Miss Relena will be pleased." She released a happy sigh before reaching for the tuxedo.

:::

Relena gave the bride one more once over, as the music started. She was almost as nervous as her sister-to-be, and she couldn't put her finger on why. Giving Lucrezia a kiss for luck, she smoothed her own deep pink skirt, again, and ran her fingers under the purple sash around her waist, to ensure it was smooth as she turned to go.

"Pink," she smiled, shaking her head. That man would never let her grow up.

"It's a sultry pink," Lucrezia whispered behind her. "You're sexy."

With that, Relena smiled, choking back a laugh, and started toward the congregation.

When she emerged, her breath caught. She froze.

_Heero?_ She blinked hard.

Her brother had put Heero in the ceremony.

She smiled, blushing, and pushed herself forward to the march. Everyone was looking at her, but she almost didn't notice. She only felt one person in the room and he was—smiling.

He was smiling. It was only half of what most men would be beaming out at that point, but smiling of any sort, in public, was unheard of. He really did love her.

She shook of the tunnel vision to note her closest friends watching his reaction as well as hers. _They knew,_ she observed. _They all knew!_

She rolled her eyes, carefully keeping pace, in spite of the urge to sprint into his arms.

_And you're wearing __**pink**__, _she sighed.

"_You're sexy,"_ she heard Lucrezia's voice.

_Thanks,_ she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly she wondered what kind of faces she must be making, again, during another internal dialogue. She took a breath and steadied herself. She had to clear her mind. This moment was the closest they would ever come to a wedding, she thought, and she was going to enjoy it.

As she reached the end of the aisle, every part of her being screamed inside as she obligatorily stepped back from the best man.

She scowled at her brother, who was all but laughing at her the entire march. He was enjoying the look of pure shock and embarrassment. He chose Heero, partly because of the level at which he respected his former rival, but mostly to humiliate the poor princess. This could start a fun little family feud.

She nodded in agreement. _The gloves are off,_ she thought.

The wedding march began. The group turned to watch Lucrezia as she started down the aisle.

Relena stole a glance at Milliardo. His face softened. He almost looked surprised as he burned her image into his memory. Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. His bride. She smiled, glad for him.

Heero also looked back to the groom, to catch a piece of the reaction. His eyes met Relena's, again. Time stood still. Suddenly, he felt her emotion. Her warm and pleasant envy. He remembered her tears from an hour before. He yanked his eyes away, trying to hide the regret.

He looked at Lucrezia, wondering what Relena's dress would have looked like. He smirked, thinking about telling her to wear a pink dress. He knew she was wearing this one under protest. He looked back at her from the corner of his eye. She bent over backwards for this couple. _Some things never change,_ he thought.

:::

Relena was glad as she finally took Heero's arm after the ceremony. They made their way toward the reception hall. For the moment, they were quiet, sensing the bride and groom, who were walking silently behind them, were just waiting to eavesdrop.

Relena looked back over her shoulder to her brother, silently threatening his already non-existent life.

He grinned and turned his attention back to the bride. Lucrezia rolled her eyes.

"I know he hasn't said it, because he's rude," she broke the silence as the couples secluded themselves in the back hallway. "But thank you, Heero."

"Hn." He showed no sentiment.

"You should have heard him 'ask' me," Relena added, snorting.

Heero looked down at her with a small spark of amusement in his eyes. "I assumed he didn't give you a whole lot of options in the color of your dress, either?"

"Heero!" Lucrezia had tried to convince her that the dress was fine.

"I don't need Heero to say it. I already know."

Milliardo smiled broadly. He knew, as well. That's why he picked it. "We just didn't want you to blend in, in case you 'trip', again. I'd _hate_ to miss that."

Relena blushed a deep red, dropping her face into her hands. Heero leaned back against the wall, refusing to respond to the taunting.

"When will you leave, Mr. Yuy?" Lucrezia was fighting to hide the suggestiveness in her voice.

"By morning," he said, looking up as Wufei entered, paper in hand.

"Sign this," he said without a smile.

As the paper passed from person to person, Wufei watched, his eyes absorbing every detail.

Heero brushed his fingers under Relena's as he took the paper. She jumped as she felt herself heat up at her core. She looked up at him with a piercing gaze, knowing well what he was silently suggesting.

Wufei looked at him, intently waiting for another tell.

Finally, Heero looked up, carefully checking to see if the other players had noticed the small signal. His eyes met Wufei's last. Wufei smiled slightly. Heero sighed. At least Wufei was a quiet one. He handed the paper back, dodging further eye contact.

"It's official, then," he said to Heero, before turning to Milliardo and Lucrezia, invisibly doubling the subject. "You're married."

Lucrezia smiled like Relena had never seen before. She fought back the jealousy as she looked down, adjusting her skirt. Without looking, Heero could feel her change in mood. It was eating at him. He knew he could trust her not to say it, but it didn't keep him from feeling it. They'd been together for two years and known each other for eight. She wanted what they had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

The night danced on with celebrations. Heero willingly gave Relena a few more dances that were strictly expected, but did his best to keep their conversations distant and cold, under the close scrutiny of their friends. He reminded her that they were her dearest friends, and to be sure to have a good time with them. Finally, as the evening grew late, she was dancing with Duo when he slipped out, unnoticed.

When Relena realized he had gone, she did her best to hide her panic. _This was our agreement,_ she chided herself. _No one can know._

Relena stopped for a drink, next to Wufei.

"You should go rest," he said in a barely audible voice.

She looked up startled. "Wufei?"

"Morning will come sooner than you think. You should go rest, now." He looked at her eyes, pressing her to understand.

She tilted her head slightly, wondering. The Preventer had never shown he cared for her wellbeing, so why now? And over something as silly as sleep.

She looked at her glass and looked back up at him.

"_By morning,"_ she heard Heero say, again.

It sank in.

Relena blushed lightly, as her eyes widened. "Morning does come quickly," she whispered.

He nodded, tightening his lips.

"You are a closet romantic," she winked, setting her drink down. "Good night, Wufei." She kissed him on the cheek before slipping into a back hallway, to disappear to her room.

:::

Heero was leaning against the wall, by the window, simply waiting. The hallway light cut through the darkness as she entered.

He smiled.

"I hate this dress," she said, walking straight to him.

"Let me help you with it," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her close to him, absorbing the feel of her small frame against him.

Relena let go for several minutes, allowing them both to ride the wave of excitement and arousal. He laid her naked body on the bed, ready to mount her, when her mind suddenly screamed at her to stop. She'd forgotten something.

She gasped.

He pulled back, startled.

Cupping his face as she looked in his eyes, she struggled for the words. "I'm _so _sorry," she stammered. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" He didn't move.

Relena was out of breath. Tears filled her eyes. She'd never had to tell him no, before. She wasn't sure she could, now, in spite of the possible consequences. She could feel herself trembling.

"I was so busy, I forgot."

He just looked at her, confused.

"The birth control," she spit out. "I missed at least a week."

He broke eye contact, looking down as he analyzed the possible outcome and consequences. The seconds felt like an eternity as he battled between fear and passion. He wanted nothing more than to love her, tonight.

He lowered himself onto one elbow, running his free hand firmly up and down her curves as he processed. He caught her tumbling anticipation with the touch, and was building it back up slowly enough to keep his options open.

He looked into her eyes, pondering. "I can't be here," he said, again, like he was begging.

He saw her soul jump as she sensed his decision. Now it was her call. She nodded, sealing the agreement with a kiss.

He lifted himself back over her and began kissing her, again. Holding her in his arms, they climbed back up Jacob's ladder, reaching a mutual orgasm, before they collapsed together in peace.

When the sun rose, he was gone. For a moment, she started to question the choice, but something inside her hoped for his child.

:::

Relena's cycle started new less than a week after the wedding. It was on time, but she was still unsure of a possible pregnancy and waited the extra month. There was no change. Her body kept its clock, and by six weeks into her brother's marriage, and four different paranoid home pregnancy tests, there was no question in her mind that there was no baby.

But she had no way to tell Heero.

With that in mind, she should not have been surprised when she returned home from work late, and he was waiting in her home office. She still jumped when he appeared from the shadows, even after two and a half years together.

"It's been six weeks," he said solidly, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

She forced a fake smile across her face. "It's okay. We're not pregnant. And I restarted my birth control this cycle, so we should stay in the clear."

Relena expected to see him smiling in relief, but to her surprise, his only response was a slight drop of his shoulders. She almost wasn't sure of what she saw, because his reaction was so different than she'd imagined.

He swallowed back his insecurity and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said.

Her breath caught. She should have known she couldn't hide it from him. She fought the tears welling up in her eyes and forced another smile. "It's better this way," she said shaking her head.

"Is it?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Was he trying analyze her, or was he trying to tell her something?

"Heero?"

He sighed, looking back at the ground as he approached her. He gently put his arms around her, letting her bury her tears in his chest. "I'm sorry, Angel," he said, again, pushing her to release the pain.

He held her for several minutes, allowing her to tremble in his grip as her frustrations poured out. When she'd become still, again, he kissed her hair and began to speak.

"Single moms aren't unheard of, you know. Not even in the political field."

She remained very still, as if afraid her movement would change the course of the conversation.

"If you build your story before your pregnant, there will be fewer questions," he said, toying with her hair.

Her eyes were wide, looking at the ground, still hidden under his arms. His words almost hurt, as they echoed with her hopes.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was shaking in unison with her heart.

He pulled her chin, looking into her eyes. "I can't give you everything, but I can give you this."

She gasped slightly.

"Tell a select few friends you're trying, and start seeing a doctor."

She nodded.

"Not Duo," she added for comic relief.

He grinned slightly. "Toss the donors and I'll see you as often as I can."

She nodded, again, with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Relena, it is of the highest importance that the child is _never_ told about me. They're better off to be believe that I don't exist, than that I don't care."

She agreed.

"I'll find out like everyone else, through the press. Show me no special attention. Understood?"

Again, she silently approved.

"Our secret?"

"Our secret just got bigger," she said, smiling.

"I have to go. Meet me here, in your office, tomorrow at 9." He loosened his grip, kissing her before retreating to the window.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you, too."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Relena opened her office door at 9 o'clock and flipped on the light. Two men her age stood there, statuesque, looking at her.

"You son-of-a-bitch," she aimed at Wufei with a smile.

"The contract is simple," he said. "Don't desert each other. Do you agree?" He held out a familiar paper.

Relena rolled her eyes, accepting the paper and reaching for a pen. "Not the wedding of my dreams, but yes. I agree."

He turned his attention to Heero as she handed the paper to her groom.

"I do," he responded, signing the name and looking at her.

"Odin Lowe," Wufei raised an eyebrow.

Relena smiled, already familiar with the name.

_Of course,_ he thought. _The assassin._

"Are you sure about this?" He looked to both of them, giving them one last out.

"Yes," Relena smiled as Heero nodded silently.

Wufei signed the paper, legalizing the partnership.

"October 9th, AC 203. I pronounce you husband and wife." He waved his hand, signaling Heero to approach his blushing bride.

Heero lifted her into his arms, kissing her in front of their old friend. "Our little secret," he whispered, again.

:::

Relena took a few weeks to get used to the new turns her life had taken, but she began moving forward with the next steps in Heero's plan. She made appointments with a fertility doctor under the alias Jane Lowe and called in her choice friends for a date.

Trowa and Cathy arrived one rainy afternoon, to spend the weekend with the politician as requested. Immediately after arrival, she had them presented with hot tea, and met them in the privacy of her library.

Trowa eyed her suspiciously. She was glowing with excitement about something, and he suspected that he was her alibi.

"So what are you up to?" He broke the silence, cutting straight to the point.

Relena blushed.

"What he means to say is, is there something you need to get off your chest?" Cathy was better with words, but wished he hadn't asked in the first place. They were long time confidantes and she hated that he would press her for the information.

Relena laughed quietly. "Obviously, or I wouldn't be so easy to read."

She sipped the tea, leaving her companions wanting.

Relena looked back to them and sighed. "I've decided to have a child."

Trowa's face lifted with the intrigue. Cathy's mouth dropped, unsure what to say.

"Like," she hesitated, grappling with the words in her mind. "Alone?"

"Yes," Relena confirmed. She would be raising the child, for all intents and purposes, alone.

"Have you talked to Heero?" Cathy's thoughts slipped out.

Relena blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Relena cut her off diplomatically. Taking a breath, she chose her words carefully. She hated to lie. "Heero hasn't really visited since the wedding," which she told herself was true, since they were more personal business meetings than conjugal visits, not mentioning that he hadn't been at all since _they'd_ been married, "and I hardly had time to discuss intimate matters with him at the reception."

"Oh, I see."

"He won't mind, Cathy. Heero doesn't really have time for a relationship. Does he, Trowa?"

Trowa looked away. He knew she was right. _At least she's not chasing a dead dream, anymore,_ he thought.

"Well," Cathy folded her hands over her lap. "I'm sure you've given this matter plenty of thought, as you always do." She paused, setting up the words of approval. "You've made a good, albeit unorthodox, decision." She touched Relena's knee, meeting her gaze. "We are your friends, and we support you. I'm sure everyone else will, too. Once you tell them."

"Which you won't?"

"No. Never."

"Okay. I want to keep it a secret until I'm pregnant. I just—"

"Had to get it off your chest," Cathy finished her sentence with a smile.

Relena relaxed her body, now, basking in her own glowing excitement. She was going to have a child. She was going to have _his_ child.

:::

Relena saw the doctor, mapping out her cycle with him. Every four weeks, he sent her home with donation, and every four weeks she threw them away and headed to bed, where her husband met her on schedule. The love making was more emotional and intense than ever before, knowing they were _trying _to have a child. It didn't work, right away, but she knew she had to be patient. Her body would have to reregulate itself, and any number of stressors could be a setback.

Finally, she started getting used to the regular visits and made the mistake of wishing they wouldn't stop. She hadn't seen him this often since he worked for her, that short time after the Eve's War. Then it happened, as these things do, that her next menstruation was late. She kicked herself for looking forward to seeing him, but she was relieved to hear the news. She was having a baby.

She told her family, first, and their faces went white with shock. Immediately, both parties started asking about Heero, but no one (save Relena) had seen or heard of him returning to Earth since the wedding. They were almost certain he wasn't in the picture. And even Milliardo was visibly disappointed. For all his prodding and teasing, he wanted the pair to be happy.

Once the press got a hold of it, Relena was flooded with calls from all her closest friends. Everyone seemed to want to congratulate her, except Wufei or Heero. No one, however, found that unusual.

Wufei was actually on a Preventer reconnaissance mission on L1 when he saw the news.

Heero sat typing away in a dark room when the Chinese man's voice cut through the silence.

"You're a dad," he stated flatly, tossing a local newspaper onto the keyboard. Relena's beaming face was looking back at him.

Heero felt himself smile, as his chest tightened. He took a deep breath, stretching his ribs.

"I'll be," he said.

"Congratulations, Yuy."

Heero looked up to his friend, sharing a thankful smile. This was the proudest moment of his life, so far, and no one knew but his wife and this old friend.

Wufei drifted back into the darkness, leaving Heero with his thoughts and a picture of his wife. He couldn't help but wonder who his child was going to be.

:::

In Relena's last few weeks of the pregnancy, Heero saw to it that he was on earth, working a secret reconnaissance mission for the Preventers. He made one private appearance to speak to her, casually nailing down the topic of what they would name their daughter. Once the couple was satisfied, he drifted back underground, trying desperately to lay low while she handled the rest.

One late fall evening, Heero made a call to Lucrezia to discuss some important _sounding_ semantics of a file he'd already finished. This was his fifth call this week.

Lucrezia answered the phone on the third ring, looking down at her watch. "You have six minutes and forty-five seconds," she said.

"Why?"

"Relena's 5 and 7."

"Shouldn't you be bringing her in to deliver, then?" Heero kicked himself, immediately after speaking, realizing he was quoting the baby book no one knew he'd read.

Lucrezia smiled knowingly. "Six minutes."

Heero sighed. "I was calling to inform you that I've just finished the research on that target you asked for. I was going to bring the file by tonight, but you seem to be busy."

Lucrezia laughed. "Yes, I am a little busy, tonight. I guess you'll just _have_ to bring it to me in the hospital tomorrow."

"Hn," his voice was cold.

She snorted in reply.

"How's she holding up?"

"She's strong, Heero. You know that."

Silence.

"We're out of time. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow."

Click.

Lucrezia shook her head and returned to Relena's side. She was almost sure. They were being set up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Morning broke on the new day as an exhausted princess slept off the labor of childbirth. Milliardo held his niece close to his heart, watching her sleep peacefully. Lucrezia was waiting at the elevator with two cups of coffee.

It was sunrise. He would be here any second, now.

The door slid open and Heero was greeted by a steaming cup of Joe and a smiling face. His features unconsciously sank, suspecting she would take the file and send him off.

"I'm going to look at this and send it back with you," she said, pulling the folder from under his arm. "I think Milliardo wants a peek at it, too." She nodded down the hall, signaling him to follow.

Heero fought the urge to sigh in relief as he studied her. She was definitely toying with him.

"Relena did wonderful, last night," she assured him.

"And Mary?" He kicked himself again. Another stupid mistake. No one else knew the baby's name.

"_Mary_ has the most _amazing_ blue eyes," she said.

"Relena has amazing blue eyes."

Lucrezia laughed pushing the door as his heart stood still. "No, Heero. She has _your_ amazing blue eyes."

The color drained from his face as he entered.

"How long has this file been sitting on your desk?" She let the door close behind them as his eyes met Milliardo's. The prince stood, solidly glaring at Heero as he approached. He fought the urge to study the tiny bundle in his brother-in-law's arms, but the anxious curiosity overwhelmed him.

"A week, give or take," he answered honestly for the first time in a year. It felt refreshing.

Milliardo dropped his hard stare and looked softly on the girl, pulling the blanket away from her face for her father to see.

Heero took a shaky breath, memorizing her peaceful face.

"She's so small," he said.

"They tend to be," Lucrezia said as she set down the folder and stood between the men, initiating the exchange. She carefully lifted the seven pound bundle from her husband's cradling arms, and offered her to a nervous Heero.

"You lay her head in the crook of your arm," she said, gently guiding his arm with her free hand. "And you let her body rest naturally on your forearm, snuggling her into you for support."

Milliardo backed away, turning his attention to the file, to allow his brother the moment with his firstborn. As Mary stirred, naturally acclimating to her father, Lucrezia also turned her attention to something else. After several minutes of standing still, completely taken by the treasure he held, Heero thought it best to sit down. He selected the seat next to his sleeping wife, and approached her slowly.

Relena moved, unsettled by the new presence. "Heero," she mumbled in her dreams, knowing his scent. Her three companions all smiled to themselves as Heero lowered himself into the chair by her side, cradling their daughter carefully. Milliardo's wedding made him feel like a part of the family, but this moment was untouchable. The five were frozen in time in a family memory that would last forever.

Relena awoke slowly when the baby called out in hunger. She blinked several times, eyes wide as she looked at Heero.

He raised an eyebrow under her scrutiny. "I-" he hesitated. "Had a file to drop off. With Lucrezia. She told me to come here."

Lucrezia smiled. "Now hear this, you two," she scolded. "No more secrets. We're a family, now. And now would be the time to tell us everything else you've been hiding."

Relena paused, looking at Heero as he handed her the soft, crying baby.

"We're married," he answered, never breaking eye contact with the princess.

"What?" Lucrezia was breathless. "Since when?"

"October," Relena answered, as she latched the hungry child. "Last year." She pulled a knit pink blanket over her shoulder for modesty.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We weren't going to tell anyone," Relena answered, again.

"But baby," Lucrezia protested. "We're your family."

She stopped when a strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Have you never kept a secret, Lucrezia?" Milliardo's words stung, but he was being fair.

"It's in Mary's best interest not to know." Heero folded his arms, looking up at them.

Relena nodded in agreement. "Heero doesn't have an option for stability, so he'll be in and out of her life at best. If she knows he's her father, she'll feel deserted. It's better to maintain the cover we've already built."

"There is no father," Lucrezia said sadly.

Milliardo took a deep breath, nodding in agreement.

Lucrezia just hung her head in disappointment. She had no argument to contest the logic. Mary would remain fatherless, and the secret would be kept unspoken.

:::

The first year passed quickly. Lucrezia suggested to Lady Une that the child's first birthday was a security risk, and Heero was the best man for the security detail, since the others would be attending with the intention of enjoying themselves. Lady Une was just as skeptical as anyone else who knew the couple, fearing Heero might have hard feelings toward Relena for giving up on him. Lucrezia, however, assured her that the two had already made peace, and, besides, he was a very professional soldier, and was above petty bickering on the job. He would accomplish his mission, in spite of personal feelings. And to add a cherry on top, he had a soft spot of children, and the infant was innocent. He'd die for her without a second thought.

Heero showed his gratitude like always; with a silent nod of agreement. "Mission accepted," he said, showing no emotion on the outside. Inside, he felt strangely warm and excited. It had already been a year since he saw his daughter. He was dying to see her, again.

Mary's hair had started to come in. It was a light, white blond, like Milliardo's, but smooth and long, like her mother's. His friends were so taken by her intellect and abilities, most of them were oblivious to the depth of blue in her powerful eyes or the slightly Asian features. After all, there was no telling who the donor was that gave her life.

Heero spent the day, customarily against the wall, greeting his friends as they came to him, but avoiding conversation with the family, especially the mother. He constantly fought the urge to smile with pride when he caught the girl doing things that the books said she wouldn't pick up until she was two or three years old. His daughter was impressive; intelligent and strong.

As night fell, the bodyguard openly watched over the house until no one was left but family. Finally, he let his guard down, playing with Mary, this once, knowing his wife and brother-in-law were watching. Relena absorbed every moment of this short period, clinging to the sounds and feelings for dear life. She knew this would be the last time he ever got this close to his child. He just didn't want to hurt her.

After reluctantly putting his daughter to bed, himself, Heero went with Relena back to her room. They laid for hours in the darkness, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Heero secretly wondered if the men who were free to live this every day had any idea what a gift they had been given.

As always, he left before dawn, stopping in the nursery one last time to kiss his daughter goodbye. He knew this was the only chance she would see his face for many years.

He didn't stop watching her, though, from the shadows. He didn't make every event or accomplishment, but he watched when he could, while Wufei and Relena were constantly keeping him in the know. On top of having his strength and intelligence, his brothers at arms were glad to fill the role of non-existent father; each Gundam pilot leaving his mark on the girl's life, where Heero was supposed to have been. She was riding a bike solo at three and winning spelling bees at four. By five she was could type like a pro and was capable of basic forms of computer programming and hacking, as well as sneaking, lock picking and pick pocketing. (Relena scolded Mary and Duo loudly when she found out. The skills were fun, but were not to be used for any kind of illegal or unfair activity. Duo agreed verbally, but winked at the girl, knowing that she was apt to break the rules. Heero was there for that, watching unnoticed from his perch, and warned Relena that night that this fight was still far from over.)

But the shadows did their job and kept him well. Mary did not see Heero's face again, until she was six.

:::

"Relena's not the target." Heero slammed the computer shut, trying to clear his head of the panic. He took off out the door, leaving his computer and jacket behind as he sprinted as quickly as he could. He had to get across town FAST.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero's voice came crackling over the receiver to the Preventer's security detail, which was carefully watching and scouring the hotel where the Vice Foreign Minister was conducting business on the L1 colony. The former Gundam pilots froze as his frantic tone cut through them.

"Relene is NOT the target. I repeat. Relena is NOT the target."

On the third floor, Commander Chang was the first to respond, grabbing a communicator from a very confused looking recruit who was still trying to figure out how an unidentified voice broke into a secured line.

"Heero. Who is the target?"

No answer.

"Heero. Come in?"

Heero's voice came back in. He was still running, desperate to get somewhere. "MARY."

Duo's face drained of color as he looked at his now superior. The bolted in opposite directions, as if repelled by an unknown force. Duo made for the stairs, hurdling the railing, hurdling flights at a time to the bottom. Wufei went for the window, flying three stories, to the ground, and landing perfectly balanced on his feet. They both ran as fast as they could. They had to get to the town square.

:::

Mary sat quietly in the back seat of her car, hugging the teddy bear she'd inherited from her mother. She played with the tear stained ribbon, compulsively rubbing the textured material between her fingers. Traffic was a nightmare and she was doing everything she could to be patient.

"Benny?"

"Yes, princess?"

"How much longer?"

"Only a few more minutes, my dear."

She sighed. "I wish Momma had come with me for ice cream," she pouted.

"You know your mother has work to do, dear. It's very important—"

"Yeah, yeah. Very important. Peace and cooperation. Blah, blah, blah." Her attitude festered as she stared blankly out the window, observing her surroundings.

In the distance she saw something strange lying on the sidewalk. She squinted to see it more clearly as a terrible feeling began to form in her stomach. It was a pipe, like a muffler, and it was filled with—explosives.

"Benny!" She started to yell out directions, as soon as she recognized the danger, but her door swung open, catching her off guard.

A dark hand reached in from the shadows, unsnapping her seatbelt with ease, then grabbing her shirt firmly and jerking her from the limousine as the bomb exploded. The car disintegrated, propelling the princess, her teddy bear and her captor nearly a hundred yards from the center of the attack.

:::

Duo and Wufei both stumbled to a halt, stricken by the explosion. They could see it from six blocks away.

_It's too late,_ Duo thought, momentarily paralyzed with fear.

"MARY!" His screams were useless.

He fumbled for his radio, calling into it for an answer. "Heero? HEERO? Come in, old buddy! HEERO?"

He was answered with silence.

:::

Relena could barely hear shouting over the communicators behind the door, and had strained to ignore it, assuming the Preventers were quelling the expected attack on her. Suddenly there was the sound of a distant explosion and her ears perked to a familiar cry.

"_Heero? HEERO?"_

She jumped. That was Duo's voice. Heero was in this operation? Why the panic? What blew up?

Quatre watched her closely. Her gut was churning. She couldn't pay attention, any longer.

"Gentlemen," she called into the group of feuding delegates. "Perhaps it's time we take a short recess," she said, straining to hide the panic in her tone. They cordially nodded, quieting themselves, rising as the lady took the back door into the hall.

Quatre left the table of older men and followed her. He'd been listening to the same turn of events and was starting to feel the panic, as well.

They found Lucrezia outside the door, frozen in fear as she listened to silence on the radio.

"Where's Heero?" She said in a hushed tone.

Lucrezia looked at her with empty eyes for a moment before grabbing her arm and hurrying her up the back stairs to the third floor, Quatre in tow. The Preventer agents parted as Lucrezia and her sister rushed down the hall to the end room where Wufei had jumped out the window only minutes before. Milliardo was in the room, now, grilling the young agents who were there when the call came in.

"Didn't he say anything ELSE?"

"No, sir," the recruit stammered. "He just said that the target was the girl. He—he—he sounded sc—scared."

"Scared?" Relena approached the sweating agent. "Heero's not scared of anything." She looked back up at her brother, who was just also visibly shaken.

"He's afraid of one thing," he answered.

"Mary." Relena began to shake from the inside out.

:::

Heero opened his eyes, weakened by the blast. His charge was under his body, bleeding and unconscious. His wireless lay silently in pieces a few yards away. He leaned back enough to give the girl a once over, still shielding her from view. When he had sufficiently determined she was safe to move, he pulled her into a protective embrace and pushed himself back onto his feet, running as far from the blast site as possible.

He had to get her to safety.

:::

"Target acquired," the sniper said, watching Heero through his crosshairs. "I have a shot at the girl."

"Fire when—" The second man stopped. "Hold fast."

He focused his binoculars.

"Negative, negative. Do not fire. We have preventers and four hundred yards and closing."

He dropped the binoculars, shaking his head. "We'll have to finish this another day. We're done here."

:::

Duo and Wufei pushed against the tide of panicked people, breaking through to the scene of the blast. Mary's car was obliterated. Tears began to escape freely from Duo's eyes as he surveyed the scene. If Mary was in the car when it blew, they would never find her body.

"Heero?" Duo tried, again. His voice was weak, exhausted and scared. "Heero, come in?"

Wufei began scanning the scene, also, for clues. He grabbed Duo's arm when he saw it in the distance. The two jogged to where the bear had landed.

"Is this good news or bad news?" Duo thought out loud.

Wufei's voice came over the radio. "Send a team to investigate the bombing in town square. Keep Relena Darlian in protective custody. Not a word of this to the press. We're on our way back to the hotel. We'll be there in twenty minutes.

"And SOMEBODY find me Yuy!"

The line went silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

It seemed like hours had passed before a young recruit came running into the third floor safe room, where the Peacecraft family and their friends were waiting for answers. She whispered into Milliardo's ear urgently. He paused allowing himself to understand the frantic words before he spoke.

"Patch him in, at once," he answered her.

Turning to an anxious Relena he spoke even more softly. "Odin Lowe is calling for you."

"Out," he ordered the guards in the room. "You, too, boys," he said in a far more respectful tone to the four Gundam pilots.

Once the room had emptied of everyone but her brother, Relena looked down at the blinking red light.

She lifted the phone to her ear, unable to speak. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she swallowed.

Heero listened to her quivering breath. Her fear gripped him hard.

"It's okay," he said softly. "She's safe."

Relena's hand automatically covered her mouth. She choked back sobs, relieved. "Oh, God, Heero."

"I have her here," he continued. "She's got some road rash and she's unconscious, but I doubt she's any worse for the wear."

Relena nodded, trying to stifle her tears.

He sighed. "Listen. She's going to be upset when she wakes. She doesn't know me and has no reason to trust me. But _you_ can't come. It's too dangerous, right now."

She choked, again.

"I know you're upset, but listen carefully. I need you to send Quatre."

"Quatre," she repeated emptily.

"Tell him take the round-about. Make sure he's not followed."

"Round-about."

"No press for you. You have too many tells. Let the people think she's dead. Let her enemies think she's dead."

"Enemies—" Her voice trailed off.

"Have Lucrezia talk to the press, and shield you. Tell them you're in mourning."

"Lucrezia."

"Relena?"

She steadied her breathing, realizing she'd only been able to mimic him through her hysteria.

"You're strong. You can do this."

She shook her head slowly, fighting to rise to his expectation.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Heero."

The line went dead.

:::

Mary felt herself coming back to the world. She was confused and weak, too sore to move. She could hear a man's voice in the distance, but it wasn't familiar. Something about the smell of the place, though, gave her peace. She couldn't put her finger on it. It smelled—like him. The nameless, faceless guardian angel in her dreams. The bed she was in smelled like him.

"I love you, Angel," her guardian said, before reluctantly ending the call.

He looked into the bedroom and saw the princess stirring, struggling to wake.

"Baby?" He called to her, gently, as he came to her side.

She opened her eyes, fighting to see who was leaning over to her.

"Princess Mary, I presume?" He forced a smile to comfort her.

She was sure she'd never seen him, before.

But those eyes…

"You were in an accident. Do you mind telling me if anything hurts?"

She lifted herself, looking down at the flesh wounds on her arms and legs.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion."

"The pipe bomb—"

Heero furrowed his brows, still more impressed by her knowledge base. "Yes."

"Benny?" She looked up at him, remembering her last word before the blast.

Heero's head hung in response. The driver was lost.

She gasped, covering her mouth.

Heero wanted to slap himself. He was supposed to protect her from this. From the violence. From the loss.

He reached out and cupped her face, pulling her eyes to his. "Mary, I'm sorry."

He brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Listen, Princess. You're safe here. I'll do anything to protect you."

"You speak like you know me," she said weakly.

He took a breath, unsure how to answer.

"I don't know you," she said in a cold tone, not so different from his own.

Something ached at his chest as she pushed his hands away from her. She was right. She never knew him.

"You're wise," he forced a smile through his regret. "You get that from your mother."

"My teddy's gone," she suddenly felt panicked.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he fell victim to her frown.

Standing, he opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a book. "_Of Mice and Men_," he said. "It's a classic." He set it down in front of her. "I trust you've heard of it?"

She took a startled breath. "Yes," she answered. "I'm—I'm reading it at home."

He nodded. He'd seen her with the book a couple weeks before, and, as was tradition, brushed through it when he next had time. In his watching he'd taken an interest in everything she showed interest in. At times, it was like living a childhood he never had. Other times, though, he wondered why she was in such a hurry to grow up. This was the latter. But he accepted her choice, anyway.

"It's not a happy ending, is it?"

_There are no happy endings,_ he thought, but was saved by a knock at the door.

"Get in the closet," he said coldly.

She looked at him startled.

"You're under my protection, now. Do as I say." His tone was low, but commanding. "This location is not secure. Get in the closet."

She complied, allowing him to shut her in.

He chambered a round in his firearm, holding it by his hip as he approached the door. As he pulled it open, the visitor was greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"I've missed you, too," Quatre said, without flinching.

Heero eyed the outside suspiciously, to make sure there was no tail. Nodding, he let his friend in and locked the door behind him.

"Is she okay?"

Heero gave a curt nod, unloading the weapon and resting it on the kitchen counter by the phone. He promptly went and revealed the girl, cowering, book in hand, behind the closet door.

Her eyes adjusted to the light, making out a familiar head of platinum blond hair.

"Uncle Quatre!" She shouted in joy as he jumped into his arms.

Heero would be lying if he ever claimed not to be jealous of Quatre in that moment. He held Heero's daughter close, comforting her, while she had pushed him away as a stranger only minutes before.

_We made the right choice,_ he reminded himself.

Quatre looked into the girl's Prussian blue eyes, smiling, then gave a quick glance at Heero's solid stare. He did a double take, feeling the intense emotions in the room as he put it together. Quatre had known both of the pair for years, but this was the first time he ever saw them side by side. The first time he ever _felt _them side by side. And he could see why.

His breath caught. How did he not see this before?

"Listen," he spit out, pushing the girl away in sudden self-consciousness. "This is my buddy, Heero Yuy. He's a friend of your mom's. He saved your life, little princess."

She looked back and forth between the men, sensing a sudden unease, but a strong mutual respect.

"Well, Mr. Yuy," she said, folding her hands in front of her and straightening her spine. "I suppose I should thank you, then, for you efforts."

She offered him her hand, coolly, very much in her mother's style.

Heero solidly met her handshake.

She turned back to Quatre. "When do we leave?"

Heero suddenly felt like he had been kicked.

Quatre smiled. "We're not leaving, baby. At least, you're not."

Her face dropped.

Kicked twice.

Quatre took a breath, still missing most of the details behind the attack. "There's something going on, and your life is in danger. For the time being, you're safer here than at the hotel."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "But I want to see my Momma."

Quatre sighed. "Not right now. She knows you're okay, though, and that will have to suffice."

"But she _promised!_"

Heero turned and went to the kitchen, letting Quatre explain what would happen from here out with the girl.

_It's not my concern,_ he thought. _I just have to keep her safe._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Mary emerged from the safe smelling bedroom at Quatre's behest, looking around the sparse apartment. The only picture in the whole place was one 4x6 on the coffee table. Her eyes widened as she recognized the faces.

"Momma," she said aloud.

Heero sighed, realizing he forgot to put it up. _It's a simple explanation,_ he thought.

"You have a picture of me and Momma?" She held the picture tightly, like her life depended on it. The girl may be genius and logical like her father, but she was still a six year old in a stranger's house. She was still frightened.

Carefully wiping his emotions from his face, he looked her in the eye. "As Quatre told you, your mother is an old friend of mine. She sends pictures from time to time. And as you can see," he waved his hand, indicating the empty walls. "She's the only one who does so."

Quatre grabbed his stomach dramatically, like he'd been punched. "Ouch," he said. "Way to toss me under the bus, there, buddy!"

Heero smirked, marking the subject as a success.

"Oh, Uncle Quatre," Mary said with a hint of trouble in her voice. "Would you make that tea I love? I'd like to talk to Mr. Yuy, if you don't mind." Her cordial tone gave away her rearing. She was polite, but would make a volatile enemy.

Heero and Quatre switched spots, complying with the girl's request.

"What's the matter?" His voice was strong and cold, like always, as he lowered himself next to her.

"You know my mom, right?"

"We've covered that."

"Did you know her before I was born?"

"Yes."

"Were you close?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

Mary sighed. She looked at Quatre, again, to make sure he wasn't listening. He was, of course, as well as drowning in her powerful feelings, but he pretended to be busy as he whistled "over" them.

There was no gentle way to bring it up. She questioned herself, inwardly, but pushed forward. It was just a question, after all. And no one else was going to answer it, without telling her mom.

She swallowed hard. "Why," she whispered. "Why don't I have a daddy?"

_Of course,_ he thought. _She __**would**__ ask me._

After thinking for several moments, he sighed, answering her question with a question. "What do you need a daddy for?"

She shook her head angrily. "If I had a daddy, this never would have happened," she insisted.

"That's not true." He didn't look at her, allowing his words to cut through her defenses like the razor edge of a traditional katana. "Your mom had two daddies, and they were both killed, endangering their children. Parents have no effect on that."

She gaped at him. "But—"

"I'll tell you what," he said, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. "You have _five_ men in your life."

He began drawing the stick figured, individualizing them with hair or accessories as he named them.

"You have your Uncle Milliardo, right?"

She nodded, smiling as he drew long hair and bangs.

"And there's Quatre."

"He always wears a vest," she said, giggling.

Quatre blushed.

A smile fought to form on Heero's face as he went on.

"And Duo," he said, raising and eyebrow with enjoyment.

A string of hearts decreasing in size trailed from behind the figure to represent the braid.

"Don't forget his necklace," she said. He obeyed, etching a cross symbol on his friend's chest.

"And Master Chang," he said, giving him slits for eyes and a tiny ponytail, with what appeared to be a long sleeved dress and pants.

"And Uncle Trowa," she exclaimed.

He drew in the bangs over one eye and a circus tent in the background.

Heero smiled at his cartoons, feeling accomplished just at making her laugh.

"So," he continued in a gentle voice. "What has Trowa taught you?"

She closed her eyes, scanning through the memories. "He taught me how to ride a bicycle. And to do some acrobatics."

Heero nodded, drawing a bicycle over Trowa's caricature.

"And Master Chang?"

"He's taught me some hand to hand. And to fire a gun."

Heero raised his eyebrow in surprise, drawing a gun at Wufei's side.

"And Duo?"

She smiled, blushing. Heero looked away to hide his amusement, knowing he's not supposed to be privy to the little accomplishments of her life. Once he'd regained composure, he looked back at her, waiting for an answer.

"I can pick locks," she whispered, guiltily.

He drew a skeleton key.

"And Quatre?" He lowered his tone, pretending to keep the conversation from him.

Quatre turned his back, listening as he rummaged for dinner.

"Uncle Quatre taught me how to read and spell, and how to play the violin."

Heero beamed at her, impressed, as he drew a book and violin over the last Gundam pilot. He would never have been able to bring her the culturing Quatre offered.

Quatre smiled to himself with pride.

"Now," he reached the final drawing. "Tell me about your Uncle Milliardo."

She took a breath, analyzing the birth prince.

"Uncle Milliardo protects me, Momma and Aunt Lucrezia. I like to watch him love her, and hope that a man will look at me like that, and hug me like that, one day."

Heero smiled thankfully, drawing a heart by Milliardo, to burn it into her memory.

"They all protect me and teach me to be strong. They've taught me that people get scared, but I should always use my logic to get me out of the situation, instead of panicking."

Heero leaned back, with the paper in hand and looked at her.

"That's true," he whispered, handing her the sheet. "All of these things are your daddy's job," he said sadly. He let her look at it, seeing how she had been provided for by the fraternity of the soldiers. "I understand what you're missing, but you're so lucky. Where you're missing one daddy, you have five."

"Did you have a daddy?" Her question was posed innocently.

Heero bit his lip, knowing he was going to reveal something only one other person ever knew. "When I was your age, my mother and my stepdad were killed protecting me in a battle."

Quatre's eyes widened in surprise. After fifteen years, he thought he knew everything there was to know about the perfect soldier.

"Then my real daddy came and taught me _some_ of these things, but he died, too."

Mary's eyes softened into pools as she felt the story in her gut. She couldn't imagine losing her mother, nevermind twice.

"And then I started working with a guy who taught me to be a soldier. And that's how I met your mom." Heero heard the phrase slip past his lips with its intimate connotations. "How we all met your mom," he corrected himself.

"In fact," he brought the conversation to its closing, indicating the paper in her hand. "These five men gave their all, to give this world the peace your mother puts her life on the line to protect, every single day. And that is so children like you don't have to lose their parents to war, like we did."

Mary and Quatre both stared at him, wide-eyed, engulfed in his story.

Heero ran his hand over her head, messing up her hair playfully as he stood up. Quatre turned to check on the meal.

"Wow, princess," he said loudly as Heero walked into the kitchen, hiding his hands in his jacket pockets. "Mr. Yuy just _happens _to have fish fingers and mac and cheese. Strange meal for a thirty-year-old man, but it is your favorite. What do ya say?" He grinned from ear to ear, refusing to meet eyes with Heero.

Heero stood stoically observing as Quatre tended to the girl's dinner and drink. When she had sufficiently gorged herself, Quatre got her on a secure line with her mother, and then tucked her into bed.

Once he was sure she was sound asleep, Quatre closed the door, approaching the subject delicately.

"Great job, back there," he said. _Praise is the best policy, _he thought.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, no. I got that." Quatre leaned against the wall adjacent his friend, looking away. Heero's was putting off negative vibes in tidal waves. "You alright, though?"

Heero dropped his head. He was going to stick to the plan. He didn't exist. But the plan and the logic behind it didn't prevent him from being left emotionally drained.

Mary broke his heart, and yet he was sure it was only half of what he was putting her through.

"It's better this way," he thought out loud, but he was fighting desperately to swallow back the lump in his throat.

He was breaking his daughter's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

After Quatre headed back to the hotel, Heero secured the house and laid to rest on the couch. Within a few hours he was brought to his feet by the sound of her screams.

"No! NOOOOO! Benny! Benny! NO!"

Heero grabbed her solidly, pulling her from her nightmare into his embrace.

"It's over, baby," he whispered, rocking her in his arms as he woke her. "It's all over. You're safe now." He kissed her gently on the top of her head, mumbling words of comfort into her white-blonde hair. "I've got you, princess. You're safe, now."

Mary clung to him for dear life as she started to drift back to sleep. He tried laying her down to walk away, but she gripped him the way her mother had ten years before. She needed him, now.

Heero softened, sinking into the bed, next to her. He cradled his daughter on his chest, keeping her safe in her dream world.

:::

"Well I'll be damned," a familiar male voice broke into Heero's dream, backed by the lingering scent of an angel. "What a softy. Maybe he's just got a weak spot for princesses, eh?"

"Shut up, Duo," she whispered, scolding. "You'll wake them. Go away."

Heero struggled for consciousness as the woman closed the visitors out, accidentally fanning a gust of her scent toward the bed. As the wall of roses hit him, Heero's eyes flew open of their own accord.

"Relena."

He looked down at the child in his arms. Her knuckles were white from clinging to his shirt. He slowly peeled her fingers back and slipped out of the bed.

Stalking out of the bedroom, he aimed his aggressions at Duo first. "How did you get in?"

Duo shrugged, grinning guiltily.

He turned the angry tone to Relena. "I told you to stay at the hotel."

She raised her head, never afraid of a fight. "I decided you were wrong."

He clenched his jaw in frustration. "You don't even know what's going on."

"I know my enemies tried to kill my daughter."

"They weren't _your_ enemies." He turned away from her to emphasize his disinterest in her theory.

Silence fell between them for several moments. Duo was lost with the revelation.

Relena swallowed hard, dropping her eyes to the floor. _They know,_ she realized.

"By coming here, all you've done is put yourself in more danger."

"Then she shouldn't—"

"I'm moving her tomorrow morning. She's going to stay with Trowa."

Relena's mouth dropped open, wanting to beg for her daughter back, but she knew it was pointless and unwise. "Can they hide her efficiently?" She finally asked.

"Of course."

He started fiddling with the coffee pot. "Duo, secure the apartment," he barked.

She let him work silently as she approached him from behind, leaning on the counter.

"Nightmare?" She asked softly.

"I take it she's never been in an explosion, before," he answered, without turning back.

"Never lost a friend, either," she said.

Heero sighed heavily. "I didn't want this for her," he mumbled.

Relena could feel it in her chest. She took a breath, fighting the emotions he was putting off. "You've done everything you could," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Heero looked down into his wife's eyes. He wanted to apologize for the trouble they were in, but there were no words. He just dropped his gaze to the empty floor.

Relena tucked her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you," she said. "You saved her life."

He accepted her advance, bracing the tired princess in his arms.

"I told you I'd watch out for her," he stated simply.

Duo turned from the door, looking at the couple confused. _Wow,_ he thought. _I knew she'd moved on, but I didn't realize she was so over him she could touch him like that without feeling it._ He sighed, disappointed, looking away. _I guess ten years does something for the scars of the heart. So much for a romantic ending._

Heero knew that if he held his wife much longer, Duo would be suspicious, but he couldn't bring himself to push her away. He remembered the empty feeling of regret and rejection Mary had given him when she pushed him away the day before. The thoughts made him squeeze Relena tighter.

"This is the beginning of the end?" Relena's voice was gentle, knowing his heart.

"I can't—" He grappled for words to explain his feelings. "But there's no turning back."

He looked down at her, his eyes pleading with her to agree.

"You want me to say it was the right decision," she interpreted.

Stepping back from him, she looked to the floor. "It was. Then. But is it still right for her, now?" She looked back into his eyes, asking him the exact question he'd been pondering, himself.

Heero crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, staring into space as he considered the events that were being thrown at them. If a choice they made had ever been tested in the fire, this choice was being tested, now. Part of him was relieved that they were _both_ questioning it, but his defenses knew that someone had to be the strong one to hold the line. He sighed, planning to put the fight off for another day.

"Mr. Yuy?" A small voice came out from behind the bedroom door as it opened. "Mr. Y—" Mary stopped cold as her mother's face came into view.

"MOMMA!" She cried, rushing into Relena's arms. "Oh, Momma. I've missed you. I was so scared!"

"Ahem," a light hearted man's voice broke through the reunion to suck up some of its own attention.

"Uncle Duo!" She pushed from her mother and leapt into the long haired brunet's waiting arms. "Oh, Uncle Duo. I've missed you, too."

Heero pulled back on his envy as his daughter kissed Duo on the cheek.

Duo blushed playfully. "Gosh," he said. "You're so sweet."

He set her down and his eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "Hold up. I have something for you. Close your eyes."

She obeyed, covering them with her small hands.

"Okay," Duo said a second later. "Open up."

He focused on the gift. "My TEDDY!" She threw her arms around the teddy bear with even more passion than she'd shown the adults.

Relena smiled, looking at Heero as he began to recognize the bear. It was so familiar, under the ware, scars and newfound scorch marks. He'd given his wife that gift for her 16th birthday. A small smile snuck across his lips, realizing that his daughter's favorite comfort toy was originally a gift from him.

Suddenly everyone froze when there was a knock at the door.

"Closet." Heero's soldier mode was out, sending his guest to the back.

"Oh," Duo mumbled teasingly. "Seven minutes in Heaven." He raised an eyebrow. "With _two_ princesses."

Heero scowled as he grabbed Duo by the arm and threw him into the wall at the back of the closet. Duo met his glare with a smirk, unmoved.

"Fine," he answered, crossing his arms. "I can see you're _still_ not a morning person."

The girls squeezed in, Relena smiling up at Heero, whose jealous side she seldom got to see. He looked into her eyes as he closed the door and made his way back to the living room. He loaded the gun and answered the intruder in his usual, threatening fashion.

The metal of the gun nearly melted when it met Wufei's gaze. Nothing could scare the Commander, least of all a pistol.

Heero smiled, letting him in without double checking if he'd been followed. If any of Heero's friends ever did their job, right, it was Wufei.

"Is Relena here?"

Heero nodded, knowing the officer was more than annoyed, as well. "I told her not to come," he clarified to knowing ears, as he led him to the back closet.

When the door opened, Relena met Wufei's stare and rolled her shoulders back obstinately. Duo, however, slumped and whimpered out in front of his superior, tail tucked. Mary, who was innocent, sat quietly in her mother's arms, looking up at Wufei with puppy eyes.

"I've missed you, Master Chang," she said.

His face softened, to Heero's surprised. Wufei lowered himself next to her, brushing a stray hair from her face. "I thought I lost you, back there," he said gently. His eyes misted as he looked at her in honesty. "Don't scare me like that."

He reined in his emotions again, hardening himself as he stood to face her father. "What's the plan?"

"I'll bring her to Catherine Bloom tomorrow at dawn. Meet me there and we'll move forward."

Wufei nodded. "Until then?"

"She stays here, and we lay low."

"But if you're the target—"

Heero looked away. "There's no safe way to move her until tomorrow. But _Relena_ shouldn't be here."

Wufei shook his head. "It's too late. We can't move Relena during the day."

Heero glared at her. "She's not safe here."

"As safe as the girl is."

Heero turned and left the room. "I can't protect both of them," he mumbled.

"You have no choice," Wufei said coldly.

Heero growled in frustration. "Don't put me in a position where I have to choose."

"Protect the girl," Wufei stated, making the choice for him.

Heero looked up into his eyes.

"Relena will agree."

He knew Wufei was right. The only one even questioning the possibility of Relena's life taking president was Heero. They all loved her, but the girl was their baby. For Heero, he loved the girl, more strongly, even, than any of the others, but Relena was his angel.

"Protect the girl," he agreed, accepting the mission.

"Duo," Wufei called out as he turned to leave. "Return to the hotel at nightfall, with the Minister."

Relena sank onto the floor, satisfied with her fate, as she hugged her child close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

"I need a reason for this failure," the older man said. "They could have killed the girl."

"Regardless, we got the point across," said a man with black hair. "We know his secret, and we've targeted her. He's scared."

"You can't frighten Heero Yuy."

"Maybe not before, but now he has an Achilles' Heel. That girl will be the end of this troublesome twerp."

"And if not?"

"There's also the Minister."

"They haven't been seen together in six years."

"Because they're hiding the child."

"Are you sure?"

"She's his, isn't she? What better reason is there?"

:::

The day passed quickly, without any negative events to speak of. Heero tried desperately to remain quiet and at a distance from his family and old friend. Duo tried desperately to help Mary pull every prank he could think of on Heero. They did succeed with a few, keeping Relena amused, but not fazing Heero's stone-faced demeanor or self-respect. She looked on, understanding why his defenses were up, wishing he could just let them down and enjoy this short time he had with his daughter, like everyone else has. Mary's exhaustion caught up with her, as she finished dinner early and went to bed by about 5:30. Duo, as well, had passed out on the couch, leaving Heero and Relena to avoid talking.

Heero went into the kitchen to prepare Relena a cup of tea when she walked up behind him, trapping him there. He bit his lip, praying for silence, knowing the inevitable conversation that was looming.

"What do you mean they're not _my_ enemies?" Relena accepted the tea, gratefully, from her newfound perch on top of the counter.

Heero stood in front of her, neither leaning toward her or away, as he tucked his hands back into his jacket. "You were never the target," he sighed. "They're after me."

"Then why Mary? Of all my friends, you're the _least_ involved in her life."

Heero fought the urge to grunt when he received the blow. He cleared his throat, biting back the emotions. "They know."

"Know what?"

At this point, Heero thought it was obvious. Whether she didn't want to believe it, or just wanted to make sure the communication was clear, he had to say it for her.

"They know that Mary is my daughter."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"But we did everything—"

"And you did it, well." He looked into her eyes, again. "_You_ did nothing wrong, Relena. But _how_ they found out is irrelevant. They do know. And if they know my connection to the girl, it doesn't take a genius to see my connection to you."

"We could be bitter exes," she argued.

"Which is why you came to my apartment?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"You came to see your _husband_."

Relena sighed. "If we're going to go through all of this, we should tell her the truth."

"No," he growled.

"Why not?"

Heero took a breath. "'Hey, Mary. You know that dad you've always wanted? Well, here I am. Sorry for lying to you for six years.'"

His sarcasm stung her. Tears began to well in her eyes. They had been lying, and there was no easy way out.

"Angel," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "We made the right choice. You know that. And she'll understand that, too. When she's older."

Relena dropped her head, leaning it against his. Her eyes were tired and sad. Stressed and scared.

"Oh, Heero," she sighed.

"I know," he said, brushing her bangs back as he gently kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Heero," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she slumped her weight into his arms.

Mary backed silently away from the bedroom door and got back into her father's bed. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't breathe. She fought back angry tears as she buried her face in her teddy bear. Not only had this stranger appeared out of nowhere, making excuses for her mom, but _he_ was her father. And they'd been lying to her the whole time.

She gripped the blanket with all her might, praying desperately for sleep.

:::

Just before sunrise, Heero gently shook Mary awake. She sat up, silently, studying her surroundings, trying to make sense of her feelings. Was this all a nightmare?

She could smell her mother's perfume, still lingering in the apartment. It was all over Heero.

No. That conversation was real.

Heero was startled when Mary met her eyes. There was a familiar coldness. An anger. He couldn't place it.

He handed her a cup of green tea. "I don't make it like Quatre, but it's something to drink," he said.

She nodded coldly, taking the cup.

Within a few minutes, he'd given her an apple and told her it was time to leave. They were on a schedule and had to reach their destination by daybreak.

She hugged her bear tightly as they crossed unfamiliar streets and slipped through ominous allies. Mary wanted to slap his hand, whenever her father reached her to guide. The tension continued to grow with every step.

_At least Teddy doesn't lie to me,_ she thought bitterly.

"What's bothering you?" The question was a sign of concern, but Heero's usual tone and lack of eye contact inferred a reluctance to talk.

"Nothing," she grumbled, glad to agree with his nonverbals.

Rounding the corner, they came into view of a large circus tent. They were on the back side, cluttered with animal cages and props. Two familiar faces emerged, waiting for them.

When Mary's eyes locked with Cathy's she tightened her grip on the bear and took off running. She felt the release, breaking free of her father's control as she sprinted to a friendly face she'd never been hurt by. Propelling herself into Cathy's warm embrace, she let go of all of her inhibitions and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Aunt Cathy," she cried, lost for words.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe," Catherine said comforting the girl.

Heero maintained his pace as he approached. He looked down on the trembling child with genuine curiosity.

"She's just had a rough week," Cathy assured him.

He looked away, wondering if there was more to it than the stress of recent events.

"Let's get inside," Trowa said, touching Cathy. "The light is coming."

Catherine lifted the emotional girl into her arms as the three adults made their way to the dressing room. "I'll have her disguised in no time," she said, smiling. "I'm excited to give the little princess a makeover."

Heero nodded in approval. "Make sure you do something with her hair. That stands out the most."

"Already planned it," she smiled.

He and Trowa continued on, into the rings, where they waited quietly for the other Gundam pilots to meet them.

Catherine blow dried Mary's now chestnut hair and began to tease it for volume. Within a few minutes she had it lifted into two lumpy braids, giving it the appearance of natural waves. Finally, she spun the girl to face her and the mirror and gave her a once over.

Cathy's face dropped when she saw it. She unconsciously reached up and covered her mouth.

_Heero,_ she thought.

Seeing her aunt's reaction, Mary stood, looking over her, into the mirror. She bit her bottom lip openly as tears flooded her eyes. How she'd felt the night before and this morning exploded inside her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

"So, why Mary?" Duo asked.

"Relena," Trowa thought the answer was self-explanatory.

"But why not kidnap her?"

Trowa shrugged, answering, again, before Heero could correct them. "Why try to control a pacifist through manipulation, when you can just piss them off?"

"It wasn't Relena's enemies who did this, though," Heero broke in.

The four men looked at him, waiting.

Heero opened his mouth to speak when a familiar voice shouted in the background.

"Let go," she said, rushing toward the staging area.

Duo's mouth gaped open and Trowa raised an eyebrow. Quatre just hid his face, overcome by the intense waves of anger coming from the girl. Wufei glared at her, unshaken.

"DADDY!" She was breathing so heavily, he could hear her huffs from across the ring.

Heero sighed, feeling the cold shoot through him with a wave of nausea. He locked his eyes to the ground and did not move for several moments.

"I'm ready to talk, now, _Daddy,_" she said as she marched on, shaking with fury.

Catherine stood, frozen still behind her. "Maybe I should have gone red." Her voice was weak and guilty. It was an accident, but it changed everything.

Mary stopped an arm's length from Heero. "You lied to me," she growled, tears rolling down her face.

Heero dropped his head, turning slowly to face her.

Mary still could have passed for Relena's daughter, but with dark brown hair to match her inherent blue eyes, there was no question. She was a spitting image of him.

Heero swallowed hard, kneeling in front of her.

He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"Do you remember the other day, when you woke up at my house, I told you I'd do anything to protect you?"

"How does _lying_ to me my whole life _protect_ me?"

"Mary—" He reached out again, but she jerked, again, in disgust.

"Mary Elaina Darlian." A strong, angry voice from above caught her off guard.

When she saw the look into Wufei's eyes, she rolled her shoulders back, stopping the tears and preparing for the scolding.

"You forget your place, child," her Sensei started as he stepped forward. "Heero Yuy has done nothing but protect you, your _entire_ life. And now you're in danger because his enemies are after _you_. The most precious thing he has ever had." He paused, allowing her to think. "You think you have the right be angry because you wanted a daddy instead of a guardian, but if you had the daddy you wanted, there would have been no one to pull you out of that car as it exploded. If you had a daddy, you'd be dead right now."

Mary's eyes drifted down as Wufie's point sank in.

"You owe your father your life. Again."

"Yes, Master Chang," she whispered submissively.

Heero's eyes didn't leave his daughter as the seven people took in the silence.

Wufei turned to his associates. "We should leave Heero to speak with his daughter. Alone."

They silently agreed, filing into the dressing room, stealing the occasional peek at their buddy and his child.

Heero sat for several moments in the silence, unsure what to say.

He wondered when she'd figured them out.

He wondered if she could forgive him.

He wondered what his wife would say.

He wanted nothing more than to fix it.

"I love you," he finally broke the constricting quiet.

She closed her eyes, trembling as she crumbled to tears, again. "You left me."

"I'm sorry," he spit out in raspy voice, pulling her into his arms as his own tears poured over her. "I'm sorry. I love you," he said, again, nestling into her dye scented braids.

There was nothing else that could be said. Six years he pushed himself away from her. Now he held his daughter in his arms, tearfully releasing unmatchable amounts of pent up emotion and pain around her; showering his only child with his love.

He never wanted to let go.

:::

"Wow," Duo's face was sullen. "All this time?"

Wufei nodded.

"How long have you known?" Trowa looked at Wufei.

He smirked, taking a deep breath. "He was in a relationship with Relena when she got pregnant. I'm the one who brought him the news."

"And you?" Wufei turned their attention to Quatre.

He sighed, smiling coyly. "Two days," he said. "I realized when I got to Heero's apartment. There's a reason they're never seen together."

Trowa shook his head.

"No rude jokes for comic relief, Duo?" Quatre was also glad to turn the spotlight.

"You know what they say," he said, indicating Heero and Mary in the distance. "There's nothing funny when soldier cries. Least of all, Heero." He put his hands in his pockets, dropping his gaze to the ground as they waited.

:::

Relena's suite door opened as Milliardo led in his brother-in-law and Duo.

It was already nightfall.

"Is she safe?"

Duo paused near the door, ready to bolt.

Heero nodded. "Catherine will dye her hair red in two days. Until then she won't be seen."

"Why two days?"

He took a breath. "She's already dyed it once. She has to wait. "

"What's the matter with the color she picked?"

He rolled his eyes. "She picked dark brown."

Relena dropped back from interrogation to concern. "Brown?"

Heero nodded slowly, tightening his lips.

"And Cathy realized—?"

He nodded, again, stealing away from eye contact.

"Anyone else notice?"

Duo took a large step back, tugging on Milliardo's sleeve. "We'll be outside," he said.

Milliardo knew Duo was right on this one and also took his leave closing them in.

"It's not really what I would call a secret, anymore."

Relena shook her head emptily. "And Mary?" She asked.

He sank. "She already knew." He looked up at her. "I assume she heard us talking, last night."

Relena covered her mouth as she began to shake. "Is she okay?"

He dropped his head. "She's hurt. She was angry," he said, moving closer to her. "When she saw herself in the mirror—when she saw me. She blew up." The first tear escaped his tired eyes as he continued. "She just screamed at me." He sighed. "But Wufei handled her outburst. He brought her back down, then left us."

"And?"

He shrugged as more tears fell down his melancholy face. "She cried until she was completely exhausted. I put her down for a nap and told her I'd be back." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what else to do," he shook his head.

Biting his lip, he said, "She has every right to be angry. I hurt her." He looked up at his wife sadly.

"We both did," she whispered, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Heero," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. He was not only weak. He was defeated by this life. He needed to be near his daughter. "I can't leave her, again," he confessed, burying himself in her neck.

Relena took a sharp breath, realizing she couldn't keep up the charade, either.

She stepped back, looking warily into his eyes.

"Heero," she started. "I don't want her to have the same life I had. I don't want her to lose you. To lose me." She shook her head. "I can't do this, anymore."

"Relena—"

"Don't argue," she said, touching his lips to stop him. "My work here is done. After this term, I'm finished. I'll go somewhere, off the grid. I'll take your name—my married name—and raise her.

"I almost _lost _her! I don't want to be hunted, anymore. It will only end in tears. Her tears. And I just—can't." She broke down in sobs, collapsing into his chest.

"I know, Angel," he sighed, petting her head as he held her close. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Wufei and Lucrezia rounded the corner to be greeted by the sound of soft crying. Milliardo and Duo were leaning against the wall, avoiding conversation, but trying not to listen through the door. Lucrezia's expression did the asking for her.

Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, "Relena and Heero are having a little _talk_."

"Mary?" Wufei already knew.

Milliardo nodded.

"What happened?" Lucrezia asked, concerned.

"The girl knows." Wufei's voice gave no indication of emotion.

"About Heero?"

"You know, too?" Duo sounded jealous.

"We're family," she answered in a sharp tone, turning her attention back to Wufei.

The Commander nodded.

Lucrezia looked at the ground. "What did she say?"

Wufei shrugged. "You know the logic of angry little girls."

"Oh, God. She didn't use the word 'hate', did she?"

He smiled as he leaned back against the wall. "Not that I heard."

Lucrezia sighed, sinking to the ground. "With as much as her temperament takes after her mom's, I should be glad she's not angry with me."

"She will be when I tell her that you knew," Duo chimed in.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, narrowing her gaze on him.

"Wouldn't I?" He was as teasing and flirtatious as ever.

Duo and Lucrezia bickered playfully for several more minutes before Heero opened the door. He eyed his friends.

"She's in the bathroom. She'll just be a second."

Without another word, he stepped back from the door, letting them in.

When Relena came into the suite parlor, her eyes were still red and her cheeks flushed, but her posture said she was ready for business. Heero turned his back to the group, looking out the window.

"There's a clandestine drug trafficking ring moving amongst the colonies. I've been after them for over ten years. Lately, however, I've been having trouble. I can't get information as easily, and when I do it's usually wrong."

"They caught onto you," Wufei clarified.

He nodded. "When I found what I _thought_ was an assassination attempt on the Minister, I naturally assumed it was a farce. What sense does it make to take out a woman who keeps communication channels open that work in their favor? But I wasn't risking it. As I continued looking into it, I got the right information."

"Mary," Relena said, looking up at him.

He gave no response, indicating a rise in his stress level. "A year ago I was _so_ close to closing down their whole operation." He looked down at the street. "Now they have me where they want me."

He turned to look at his friends. "I'm not losing my wife and daughter."

He picked up his laptop and handed it to Wufei. "But that doesn't mean I have to give up on finishing this."

"Mission accepted," Wufei said with a grin.

"Until the operation is completed," Heero continued, "Quatre is handling Relena's responsibilities. Trowa will stay with the circus, managing Mary's surveillance. Duo will be a liaison between Wufei and myself. Relena," he looked down at her. "She stays with me."

There was a long moment of silence before Duo cut in.

"Did you say 'wife'?"

Everyone else looked away from him, fighting the urge to laugh.

:::

"Situation?"

"The Minister went back to the hotel, last night. Yuy's there, now, as well."

"And the girl?"

"We're on that."

"You mean you don't know?"

"We know how he works, now. It won't take long."

:::

"My little princess?"

Mary felt her mother pulling her from the reverie. Her soft hands and voice were surrounded by the scent of roses, as always.

"Mary, baby. Momma's here," she continued to whisper.

With a flutter, Mary's eyes opened. It was late, well after midnight. Her mother was sitting over her, smiling shyly. She squinted as Heero came into view, behind her, studying the girl carefully. She sighed angrily and rolled away, burying her head in her pillow.

Relena tightened her lips, nodding in defeat. She turned to her husband. "She's not ready to talk."

"I can see that," he said, backing out of the tent.

"I'll stay with her," she told him.

Heero returned to Trowa and Catherine, outside, and began walking with them, around the big top.

"Can you move up the dye?" He asked.

Cathy shook her head. "I shouldn't. It's not good for the hair. It could burn it. Cause breakage."

"That's better than looking like Heero Yuy," Trowa pointed out.

Cathy sighed. As much as she wanted to do this right, her brother was correct. Heero Yuy was being hunted.

"I'll move up the dye," she said.

"Do it first thing in the morning," Heero instructed. "During breakfast."

Catherine looked at him, surprised.

"Can you move out by noon?"

"The circus takes a full day to pack up and leave, but Catherine can take Mary on ahead."

Heero nodded. That's what he wanted to hear.

"Where will you go?"

"We're due for a tour on Earth, I guess."

Heero released a small smile. "She's been begging her mom to take her to Italy."

"What a coincidence," Catherine answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess I'll cancel the L4 tour, then." Trowa smiled. He was never afraid of a change of plans.

:::

"He's gone, now. Do you want to talk?"

"Hn," Mary grunted.

"Baby, I've missed you."

"That makes one of you," she snapped.

"That's not fair," Relena insisted.

Mary grunted, again, still refusing to look up.

"Mary, he adores you."

"So much so that he gets gummed up, around you. I've never seen Heero Yuy screw up like this."

Relena started as ice cold steel kissed the back of her neck, near the stranger's voice.

A pistol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Wufei sat in the dark, studying Heero's previous work intently.

"Are you done, yet?"

Duo's voice was even more grating than usual, in tense moments like these.

Wufei sighed in annoyance. "Duo. It's _ten years_' worth of clues and operations. Do you _think_ I'm done, yet?"

_Smack, smack, smack. _

Duo chewed away at the candy with his mouth open, refusing to answer.

"Must you do that?"

"What?" Duo looked at him with the candy lodged between his molars, easily visible through his gaping mouth.

Wufei rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

:::

"Mary, baby, don't move an inch," Relena instructed her.

Mary lay face down, her eyes wide open as she tried to recognize the voice. _It's not Uncle Trowa. Or Manager._

She clung to the drawing she had hidden under the pillow. _"They've taught me that people get scared, but I should always use my logic to get me out of the situation, instead of panicking,"_ she thought.

Mary took a ragged breath. _It's going to be okay,_ she chanted. _It's going to be okay._

"Hold it right there." The loading of a shotgun sang distinctly by the new voice.

_Manager,_ Mary thought.

"Now I don't know who you think you are or what you're doing here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave these ladies alone," the Manager said.

"Is that so?" The man with raven black hair didn't move.

"He's here for Mary, Manager."

"You aren't taking the girl."

"Really, now?"

"Really. Over my dead—"

:::

"I guess I'll cancel the L4 tour, then," Trowa said.

Heero nodded. He was glad for friends that he could count on.

"Where are you and Relena going to be?"

"Wherever we have to," he answered. "You of all people know it's harder to be found when you're moving around."

Trowa nodded in agreement.

Two gun shots cut through the night, followed closely by a third.

The men froze only for a second before racing back to the tent where the princesses were.

:::

The assassin fired two shots, dropping the manager to the ground, before he grabbed the girl, yanking her from her mother's arms. Relena instinctually gave chase, but he turned and shot at her. She got as far as the opening of the dwelling before the sudden dizziness and weakness overtook her. She tried to push on, with her hand over this newfound ache in her belly, but she couldn't move. She looked down to see why. Her hand was covered in blood.

"Relena," a voice called from the closing darkness.

She looked up and saw him wrapping his arms around her.

"Heero."

:::

Duo was snoring obnoxiously in the far corner of the room when Wufei's screen lit up with a new symbol.

"A message?"

Opening the mail, there was a picture. No question. It was Mary with messy brown braids, shackled to a wall in an empty room. The letter scrolled underneath.

_Heero Yuy,_

_I trust we can come to an agreement._

_Bring me the computer with all of your files and evidence._

_You have 24 hours._

_I'm sure you can find your own way._

The letter was unsigned.

Wufei's heart stopped.

"Mary," he said aloud.

Duo jumped awake when his cell phone went off.

"Milliardo?"

"They already know," Wufei said, relieved, before he started barking orders. "Answer that phone and tell Milliardo they just made contact. Ask him where we're meeting."

He was on his feet gather files as Duo answered the phone groggily.

:::

Heero walked quietly down the halls of the secure basement with Trowa. He could barely breathe with the weight of what had happened. _Now for the next blow,_ he thought, reaching for the door.

Trowa reached out and stopped him.

Their eyes met.

"Before you go in there," his old friend said, reaching into his pocket. "We found this."

He handed Heero a creased and worn piece of paper. Heero unfolded the familiar parchment, looking warmly down at the cartoons of his closest friends.

"She had it under the pillow, where she was sleeping."

He looked back up at Trowa, taking a slow breath as he tucked it away in the inside breast pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you," he said, before dropping his eyes back to the floor.

:::

Lucrezia held her husband's hand nervously as they waited in the dark room with three of the five pilots. They were waiting for news, and it wouldn't be long.

Trowa opened the door, leading Heero in. He stared intently at the ground, still struggling with his own feelings.

Everyone wanted to know, but no one dared to ask. There was no point in pressing him, especially now.

"She's stable," he answered in a low tone, inciting a melodic group of relieved sighs from around the room. "The Manager was killed."

They all grew still, again.

Wufei opened the message on the table in front of him.

Heero felt himself gag as he saw his six year old daughter chained to a wall.

"It doesn't look like they beat her up," Wufei offered to calm him.

Heero's eyes followed the words from top to bottom several times before they sank in. "He wants the laptop." Heero released a deep sigh, looking away from all of them. "But they still won't release her alive."

His words lingered, agitating his comrades with their honesty.

"I'm compromised," he confessed. "I'd be useless in an operation."

They said nothing. There was no arguing. He wasn't just being modest. He was right. He was no longer perfect.

Steeling himself, he asked, "What do my resources look like?"

"You have a clown, a martial arts master, two princes and a thief," Milliardo answered.

"So let's talk options and come up with a plan," Quatre added.

Heero let his mind drift. He paid no mind to the plan. All he had to do, this time, was show up.

:::

When the day broke, Quatre found Heero sitting quietly at Relena's side, watching her sleep.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Hn."

"How is she?"

"She's had better days."

"You wanted to see me?"

Heero nodded. "I have no guarantee that I'm coming back."

"Heero—"

He raised his hand, stopping Quatre midsentence. "The mission objective is to get the girl back, at all costs."

Quatre waited.

Heero looked into his eyes. "You're staying with Relena."

His mouth dropped open to argue, but Heero cut him off, again.

"Tell Relena when she wakes," he said as he stood up. "I'm naming you Mary's godfather. You'll be her guardian if I don't return."

He put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Take care of my daughter."

There were no words. Quatre simply nodded submissively, looking down at the sleeping princess as Heero walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Une looked at the plans, exasperated. "There's no way in on such short notice. These security layers are too advanced. Maybe one man, but a team?"

"If only you had a professional on your side," Duo said.

:::

"Show me the girl," Heero said sternly as he met the raven haired man's emerald green eyes.

The abductor nodded to a guard behind him, who opened the door opposite Heero. In walked the older man with similar green eyes, followed by two guards and the faux-brunette princess.

Heero took a breath, looking down at her. She was tired. And frightened.

"Mary," he said softly. "Don't be afraid."

She looked up at him, rolling her shoulders back, and took a breath steeling herself. "Yes, sir."

Mary swallowed her fear as the older man raised his hand, signaling the guards to drag her back, away from her father. They'd never watched a movie together or shared a dessert. He'd never pushed her on a swing or helped her climb a tree. But in that moment Mary understand. Heero loved her. And she would be strong like he was.

She stood in the dark hallway, looking up at the rafters. Even if they did kill her, was it really worth fearing? _I will not fear death,_ she thought.

Her eyes widened. _Did that shadow just move?_

:::

"The laptop?" The older man's voice was crackling with his age.

Heero tossed it onto the ground at his feet, where it was quickly retrieved by a guard and placed in the old man's waiting hands.

"Is that all?" The raven haired man raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I destroyed any hard copies as I found them. _Everything_ is on the computer. It's easier that way."

There was silence as the leading man shuffled through the files of evidence and history of operations.

"Well, I'm impressed, Mr. Yuy. You've pulled more over on us than I'd realized."

Heero's eyes met the floor, tucking his hands away, again, as he listened carefully as he studied his surroundings. Several guards stood behind him, blocking the entrance, pointing their loaded rifles at him nervously. A thought crossed his mind about breaking free, but he was neither fifteen, anymore, nor without something to lose. He came here for his daughter, and he wouldn't risk the rescue operation on a whim.

"Very well," the old man said. "It all seems to be in order."

Heero nodded slightly, moving on to the prize. "The princess?"

The raven haired man laughed loudly. "You aren't that stupid, Yuy. _Neither _of you are leaving here alive."

He raised his pistol, aiming at Heero, and pulled the trigger.

:::

Catching sight of the shadow above, Mary decided she could cause a distraction.

"Hey, genius?"

The guards both looked down at her, intently.

"My dad and I have a long trip ahead of us. I don't suppose you fine gentlemen would let a girl use the restroom?"

"Heh," one guard answered. "We're not here to make you comfortable."

"That's not mentioning that you're not really going anywhere. Your pop is going to be dead in a few minutes. Then we'll figure out what to do with you, brat."

She raised her eyebrow. "You would seriously kill and _innocent_ child?" Her tone was obnoxious and sarcastic.

"Eh. You're royalty. There's no such thing as innocent royalty. History shows you that. Know-it-all."

"You're kind of a dick."

He looked down at her, surprised. "Hell of a mouth on ya, there, highness. You better watch who you're talking to."

"Or what? You'll kill me harder?"

He growled.

"You're being really mean, you know. I suppose I just won't warn you, then."

"Warn him? About what?"

With that two legs came swinging down from the rafters, grabbing the ruder guard by the neck and slamming him, unconscious, into the wall. As his form sank to the ground on one side of the princess, the elbow of Mary's rescuer followed gravity down the back side of the second guard's head, knocking his lights out, as well.

Trowa landed, right behind Wufei, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"I'll stay and back up Yuy. You get her out of here. Duo will meet you on the outside."

Trowa silently agreed, leaping back up to the rafters and disappearing into the darkness.

Before Wufei could turn to face the door, his heart halted at the sound of a gunshot.

:::

Heero's eyes narrowed on the gun as the raven hair man took his aim.

_This is it,_ he thought, frozen in place.

Time seemed to stand still as he watched the man's attempt on his life. The hand flexed as his boney finger pulled back on the trigger. The hammer pulled back with the trigger, as if hesitating, then pushed forward, shoving the pin to the primer. The primer sparked igniting the gun power. The bullet came out, spiraling in the air as it closed in on its target.

Heero saw the image of his sloppily drawn cartoon in his mind. His friends had never deserted him. Or her. Soon he could see Mary's smile. The mirage fabricated her worn teddy on her lap as she smiled at him. The teddy he'd given his wife fifteen years before.

_Relena,_ he thought as one last image took them all. His angel.

Heero was pushed to the ground in front of the hot projectile, as a white form tackled him.

Shaken and still emotionally compromised, Heero pushed himself back up, unsure if he'd been hit.

Blood pooled around him.

He blinked away the cloud of shock, to find a head of messy white blond hair pulling back from him. The crimson blood flowered out from the man's creamy silk shirt, giving proof of the sacrifice.

The bullet had entered the prince's back, lodging itself deep in his left lung.

"Milliardo?" He looked at his rescuer.

:::

Wufei heard the shot ring out and bolted to the door. He peeked through, counting heads. There were too many men to move without an okay. He glanced at his watch.

One minute and eighteen seconds.

Looked at the amount the Peacecraft prince was bleeding, he wasn't sure they had that long.

:::

Heero pulled himself to his feet, crouching next to his brother-in-law.

"Talk," he ordered.

Milliardo just grinned at him, wincing in pain. His lungs were on fire and quickly filling with fluid. There would be no talking for him.

Heero became angry, drawing his firearm to face the attacker.

"Idiot," the raven haired man shouted. "That bullet was for you."

Heero growled.

"Ah, well. There's always more where that came from."

He didn't move.

"You'd better lower your weapon," the man said. "You're totally surrounded by armed guards."

The veteran pilot glanced back over his shoulder. There were four of them.

"They could take you out before I hit the ground."

Heero lowered his weapon slowly.

"I will kill you, myself, Slain. Before this night is through."

The man laughed ominously. "I think not, rat. So one buddy came to save you. We still have you surrounded. There's no way more than two of you could have gotten in here, and you know it."

"I can't wipe the files," the old man said.

"Impossible."

"They're locked. I can't destroy the evidence."

The raven haired man glared at Heero. "What did you do?" He said.

Heero did not answer.

The man groaned in frustration. "Fine. It's nothing I can't fix with enough explosives."

Heero looked down at his brother, who was fading quickly.

"Get the prince to a medic," he said, giving his enemy a chance for mercy.

"No."

Heero looked up at him.

"He foolishly offered his life for you, and I'll see it that he makes good on that offer." Slain leered at him.

Heero's brow wrinkled at the mockery. "Don't spit on my friends' loyalty."

Heero lifted his head, stepping back in surprised as the far door swung open, again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Wufei looked at his clock, again.

Twenty-five seconds.

_To hell with it,_ he thought. _Sally better catch up, FAST._

He kicked open the door, aiming his double-wielded handguns at Slain and his older partner.

The four armed guards shifted, startled, waiting for instruction.

"Order them to stand down," he said in a low voice.

Slain snorted.

On cue a team of half a dozen preventers repelled down from the darkness of the rafters, overwhelming the stunned gunmen.

Sally came flying down with them, rushing to Milliardo's side. Heero dropped down next to her, watching carefully as she started to nurse him.

"How bad?"

She shook her head angrily. "There's no telling, Heero. He's lost a lot of blood, his left lung is useless and he's in shock."

Heero furrowed his brow. He was helpless.

"You will _not_ succeed!" Slain lunged forward, indignantly, unable to accept his defeat.

Without hesitation, Heero instinctually raised his weapon and fired on the assailant.

Two shot sounded in rapid fire.

Slain stumbled back, looking down at the holes in his chest, as blood poured out of his mouth. He hit his knees as the darkness closed in. By the time he was prostrate on the ground, he was dead.

_Justice,_ Heero thought.

Sally had two agents carefully lift the listless prince and carry him out. Heero followed as far as the ambulance, where he was stopped by an unwitting recruit on guard.

When the boy's arm blocked Heero at the chest, he glared down at him. "I'm family," he growled.

Sally reassuringly put her hand on the young agent's shoulder, signaling an okay to let Heero pass.

"How did you ever get in? And the files?" He old man pressed them with questions and he was dragged in shackles to a black van, a few yards from the ambulance.

"Well," Duo's voice came from behind him. "I guess that's where having a professional bandit on the team comes in handy, eh?"

The old man looked back at his conqueror as he was shoved into the vehicle.

Lady Une looked around proudly at the chaos of the break down after the bust. "I guess after ten years of work, Heero can rest peacefully knowing this operation is completed."

"I just hope it doesn't cost him anymore," Wufei said.

Lady Une sighed in agreement as they looked up at Trowa and Mary rounding the corner.

"Where's Heero?"

"Ambulance," Wufei said blankly.

Trowa looked up, jolted.

"He went with Milliardo," Wufei corrected himself. "Milliardo's been shot."

Mary felt the cold building up inside her as the anxiety turned her stomach. Trowa pulled her close, lending her his strength, as they discussed options for getting to the hospital.

:::

Heero spent Milliardo's surgery waiting in Relena's room. She was resting, again, but Lucrezia and Quatre assured him she had been awake and coherent most of the day. Her concerns, of course, were with Heero, Mary, and the rescue operation. She was desperate to hear her family was safe.

He sat silently, not touching her, for what felt like hours until the door opened.

Quatre came in, first, looking back and signaling the child to step softly.

The faux-brunette entered slowly, freezing as she met eyes with her father.

"Daddy," she said as she started to tremble. Suddenly, before he could rise to meet her, she ran across the room, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy," she cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

Heero welcomed her with open arms, pulling her into his lap, where he could cradle her.

The Minister's eyes began to flutter in response the activity in the room. She opened them, again, to see her husband and daughter's reunion at her side. She beamed, watching them together.

Heero's eyes were squeezed shut, enjoying the moment. The girl was balled up in his embrace, shivering from the events of the week, her face hidden in him. He was clinging to her as tightly as she held onto him, his fingers entwined in her dark brown waves. Relena could hear her sobbing, "Daddy. Daddy." Heero just answered with a natural, soft shushing, as he took her in. He had her safely in his care, and nothing would ever take her from him, again.

Finally, Relena reached out and ran her soft fingers through his hair, calling on him to share his attention. As she played with the locks, Heero smiled back at her secretly, glad to have her eyes on him, again.

"Mary," he whispered, prying the girl off of him. "Momma's awake." He lifted her onto the bed, where she snuggled with her mother.

The family spent the next few hours talking, touching and just being close, until the girl was sleeping peacefully at her mother's side. The doctor met with Heero and Relena, briefing them on Milliardo's condition.

Heero vowed to himself that night, he was done leaving. This family, his wife, child and brother, had been faithful to him, and now he would start returning the favor, like they deserve.

:::

The early summer day brought smiles and laughter. The four bedroom house was littered blue and green balloons, birthday cake and the number one as far as the eye could see. Relena's face was glowing as she busied herself with pin-the-tail on the donkey and the piñata, while Dorothy Winner shadowed her every step, offering to help in vain. A small purple haired girl took her first step from her mother's arms, to grab her father's long brown braid, bringing the watching lone Sensei to laughter. Catherine and Sally sat, gossiping with Lucrezia, who was now nine months pregnant with their first, and as she swore, _only_, little one. Trowa carried the brunet birthday boy around on one shoulder, as he looked down at his guests with his mother's aqua eyes. Quatre and Milliardo stood back, quietly watching as the host and his daughter wandered from task to task, inseparable.

Before they cut the cake, Milliardo gladly offered a toast.

"To our hosts; my lovely sister and brother-in-law, Relena and 'Odin'," he raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations on number three. I'm glad you've found the happiness you've always deserved. I wish you many more years of your personal peace.

"My niece," he winked. "The strongest young woman I have ever met, and _that's_ saying something. You're as great a sister as you are a daughter and niece. Never lose your fervor.

"And to my nephew," he said. "Happy First birthday, Jay Triton Lowe. You've got some really big shoes to fill, but if you're anything like the rest of your immediate family, I'm sure you'll be fine. To many more, my boy."

"Here, here," the friends agreed as they raised their glasses.

If anyone deserved this moment, it was Relena and Odin.


End file.
